Acceptation
by Imagine-write-and-love
Summary: Hailey is a mistake of nature. An error from an error population, deadly. She saw more death than any of her and yet some mutants still want her help to stop an imminent nuclear war. Should forget her self-loathing and powers or should her begin to accept who she is ? Havok/OC
1. At the beginning

**Hey, guys!**

 **So this is a whole new story. I venture for the first field of the Xmen. They lined all my childhood and after watching the last trilogy, I can not not to let my imagination take over this little world.**

 **So Hailey is French at least, she grew up in a French country so she will speak in French, but the translation will be sentences in parenthesis and bold.**  
 **There will also be a small passage in German so as the French, the translations are** **in parentheses**.

* * *

Everyone in a past. A story, something that defines who they are or what they become. And for those who are like me, the past is a difference even more important than the others on this planet.

We are hunted down, killed and hunted for centuries. One difference, it has always been hidden from the eyes of the great public. My species is considered an anomaly since before my birth and it will last a long time before my people and humans live in harmony.

I speak of my people but it was not long ago, I was as blind as human beings. I thought was a simple mistake of nature but that was before it all starts for me.

To understand, we must go back in the past.

 _A young girl ran straight through the still precarious and unhealthy streets of France. The second war had definitively left its toll on the new French people. This happened only two years after the end but the cities were still under reconstruction. The campaigns were most affected by the German invasion and the people were just beginning to found new family.  
_

 _This young brunette was me. I was barely six years old at the time but I had already suffered the horrors of war. My mother had made seized by Germans and dad, well, I never knew my father but in the letters that I had finally found, I assumed that I had my condition from him.  
_

 _Anyway, back to this little girl. She ran as if all the horrors she had gone through was just a distant memory. A broad smile showing her missing teeth had drawn on her sweet face chubby and her long brown curls fluttering in the wind. A yellow kite in hand, she was definitely impatient to see the rest of her family. Or at least the people she thought her family. She knew they were not really related by blood but that was the only person she had known since the death of her mother.  
_

 _She remembered very little that day but the image of a man with mustache forever haunt her soon to come close to the village and spent the many homes destroyed by arson attacks and bombs.  
_

 _Her heart ached for all the people she thought had disappeared because of this and she quickly looked away. She continued on her way, bowing few women extending their cloths on the ropes hung between each building and crossed the square which was currently a pitiful market.  
_

 _The shopkeeper shouted, trying to make a sale despite the poor incomes of the population. Some even tried to trade in vain. The people were considerate and insecure. Each penny had a gold mine and they did not want to spoil them unnecessarily.  
_

 _The girl finishes her way past an old farmhouse built of stone and earth. An old barn once ran along a vast field provides several agricultural resources. Now it was a simple example of the former German power.  
_

 _She opened the wooden gate for a door and dropped her kite before stuck it under her arm. The warm air of late afternoon warmed her milky skin and she immediately sought her eyes for Mama. It was the first name that Doris liked to be called. In fact, the girl had been collected by a couple of old farmers who lost their children in favor of the war. When they found the girl of barely three years hidden in their potato cellars, they all immediately took care of her, giving her a warm bath followed by a good dinner of vegetable soup before prepare her a room. They thought it would only be a matter of a few days, someone would eventually pick her but they were not stupid and neither girl.  
_

 _They were not going to lie, they were significantly soothed when she finally spoke and more when their had said she was not Jewish. The old couple had nothing against poor people decimated by thousand but it was certainly easier for them.  
_

 _She finally locate Doris near the vegetable garden and soon to jump in that direction. If we could describe the lifestyle of the girl, could certainly said sje was well left. After all, she had found a family and had all what she needed.  
_

 _This was little but it was enough.  
_

 _'' Mama ! '' Hailed she ending to frolic in her direction provoking old woman with white hair to turn around with a broad smile tired.  
_

 _Wrinkles had obtained her beautiful face of ivory, her large clear blue eyes watched the girl with so much love that was almost unimaginable to think that it was only three years they had collected her.  
''Ma chérie !'' **(Sweetheart)** The old woman hugged the girl in a tight hug before recovering slightly at the sight of the kite. '' Où as-tu eu ça ? '' **(**_ ** _Where did you get that ?)_**

 _'' Je l'ai trouvé, Mama.'' **(**_ ** _I found it, Mama)_** _Explained she proudly before the tender without surrender to the woman. ''Il est beau, est-ce pas ?'' **(**_ _ **It's beautiful, is not it )**  
_

 _'' Très. Et si tu allais le montrer à Robert ?''_ ** _(Very. And if you were going to show it to Robert)_** _Doris suggested by observing a moment the toy before making it to the little girl excited. She pinched her soft cheeks briefly before looking with love.''Après, tu iras te nettoyer et nous pourrons avoir le dîner.'' **(**_ ** _Then you go clean you up and we can have dinner)_**

 _At the mention of the dinner to come, the look of the girl brightened. If the old couple had learned something about the little girl was her voracious appetite. Besides, Doris constantly wondered how she could not be a little girl obese.  
_

 _The little girl nodded briskly before depositing a chaste kiss on the cheek of the woman and bounced on her heels to jump in search of Robert. She crossed the aisle knowing he had to care for the animals at this time and soon to find in the house.  
_

 _''Robert! Robert! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. '' **(**_ ** _Look what I found )_** _Cried the little girl surprise the old man as he straightened his back sore, just to leave a smile softened on his hard features on the sight of the little girl.  
_

 _'' Mais qu'avons nous là ?'' **(**_ _ **But what do we have here ?** ) __He asked, taking the kite from the hands of the little girl to inspect it carefully. '' Hmm ... c'est un joli trésor.'' **(**_ ** _this is a nice treasure)_**

 _''Vraiment ? '' **(Really )** She replied with a sparkle in her eyes at the mention of treasure. '' Un trésor ? '' **(**_ ** _A treasure)_**

 _'' De mon temps, nous aimions cacher nos joyeux les plus précieux.'' (_ ** _In my day, we loved hidden the most precious our jewels.)_** _Told the old man with a nod immediately sparking a reaction amazed by the small.  
_

 _She loved when he assailed her and told her of all these stories. It helped her relax and forget her nightmares.  
_

 _''Penses-tu que je devrais le cacher ? '' **(** **Do you think I should hide it)** __She asked, taking his words at the foot of the letter.  
_

 _The old man just shrugged his shoulders with a smile before spoiling the hair of the little brunette.''C'est à toi de voir, fllette.'' **(**_ _ **It is up to you, girl.)** _

_'' Oh, il faut que je le cache. '' **(**_ ** _Oh,_** _ **I have to hidden it**.)_ _Determined she already starting to run to the exit of the barn just to pause to watch the old man. ''Mais Mama a dit que nous allions dîner.. '' **(**_ _ **But Mama said we were going to dinner)** _

_'' Vas mais ne soit pas trop longue. '' **(**_ ** _Go but don't put too long.)_**

 _A wide smile spread accomplice on the lips of the little girl as she quickly retraced her steps to hug the old man before running again. She quickly went inside the farm and went full speed the wooden stairs.  
_

 _Its small steps reverberated like musical notes and she soon push the door of her room open.  
_

 _''Où le cacher ? '' **(**_ _ **Where to hide)** __She whispered carefully by scanning the room before laying her eyes on the old damaged floor.  
_

 _She remembered the time when her foot was passed through one of the floor slat. She quickly put in order its stupidity afraid to be arguing, but she was never been there for fear of being caught again.  
_

 _She decided it would probably be the best hiding place. She knelt on the ground, scratching her little knees briefly discovered in the process before finally attempting to open the lath. She tucked her lower lip between her teeth to the resistance of the wood before letting go a little cry of surprise as she suddenly fell backwards. The wood floor fell with her and she quickly turned her head to the side as she heard the worried voice of Doris call.  
_

 _The girl got up quickly and hastened to reassure the old woman before taking her kite to hide it. She put a little more time to recover before the board finally meet up with an air of satisfaction. She heard again the Doris calls forcing her to turn back.  
_

 _After dinner, the girl went through her little routine. She began in pajamas and prayed on the edge of her bed as Doris had told her. Before her arrival at the farm, she had never been Christian but once Doris had taught her the importance of prayer and the presence of a god, the girl had assiduously followed the advice of the old woman.  
_

 _Now it was a natural thing for her. So she finished her prayer, drank her glass of milk on the bedside table before bundling up in her quilt. She turned to the side to watch the door of her room ajar and waited patiently for the arrival of the old couple.  
_

 _Only instead of seeing the old couple, a strange sound seemed to come from the lower floor. The little girl sat up almost immediately with a frightened look before looking at the open door with her heaving chest.  
_

 _Images of the night of the disappearance of her mother suddenly resurface in her mind, sending her into an even more panicked state. She could see everything, as if she was reliving the moment. Her heart quickly followed her panic and soon the images were punctuated by thunderous pounding of her heart in her ears.  
_

 _''Hailey ! Hailey ! Vas-t'en '' **(Go away )** Arises the familiar voice of Doris through her haze forcing her out of her panic episode.  
_

 _She blinked rapidly before jumping to her feet with the agreement of the noise coming from downstairs. Her first instinct was to run at full speed to the door to help her family but a little voice in the back of her mind held back.  
_

 _She automatically sought another outlet before lowering her eyes on the wooden board. Tightness in the chest sending the action and before she could even really thinking, she knelt on the floor. Shouts and struggles noises could be heard through the search for the little girl and her heart became more and more erratic as she sought the right floor board.  
_

 _She finally tore the right, causing cracking before suddenly hold her breath as the sounds seemed to suddenly stop. She immediately glanced over her shoulder still covered by its simple pajamas and widened her eyes as the voice of Doris was soon replaced by those of several men.  
_

 _'_ _Ich will, dass sie am Leben! Seine Gene sind der Schlüssel zur Entwicklung._ _'_ _' **(** **I want her alive! Her genes are the key to development)** Shouted a voice from the other and Dany feel stiff in the recognition.  
_

 _She knew that voice.  
_

 _Her heart still struck harder against her chest as she grabbed her kite before suddenly lift up facing the door. The agreement of footsteps echoing against the stairs made her more panicked and she stepped back a little against the wall, trapping.  
_

 _She tightened her grip on her kite, breaking it in the process before eventually widen her eyes in fright as the door was suddenly pushed to reveal two armed men. They wore civilian clothes but that did not stop they had guns pointed in her direction.  
_

 _''Sie sind da.'_ _' **(She's here.)** Exclaimed one of them in a whisper before speaking more forcefully to prevent the others. __'Sir, wir haben es gefunden !_ _'' **(**_ **Sir, we found her )**

 _The little girl was simply unable to make the slightest gesture she was so terrified. This scene reminded her too many bad memories and for some reason, she knew her life was hanging by a thread from now. If the weapons the men held were not enough to confirm her thoughts, the entry of the new man was all she needed.  
_

 _She would recognize him in the thousand. He was the one who took the last family she had left.  
_

 _''Sie sind hier.'_ _' **(** **You're here.)** He whispered in a language that she still did not understand before taking a step forward forcing the girl to sink further into the wall. __''Beruhigen Sie sich! Ich werde dir nicht weh tun.'' **(** **Chill out! I will not hurt you.)**_

 _''Je ne comprends pas ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! '' **(**_ ** _I don't understand! Leave me alone!)_** _She croaked through her tears as she closed her eyes.  
_

 _Suddenly, the human voice was the one for her. She could all hear. Bunch of voice and language abroad. And all that, it was in her head. She quickly pressed her hands over her ears as she literally fell to her knees in pain.  
_

 _It was too much. Much too strong.  
_

 _She felt the blood rushing in her ears, mingling with shouts and soon she flashed her eyelids in a burst of energy. The three men were suddenly sent back against the walls, leaving the little girl fall out full length on the floor in exhaustion. The voice continued to shout in her head, the affaiblisant a little more every minute. She wanted her Mama and Robert. She wanted to be anywhere but here._

 _Somewhere this evil man was not there.  
_

 _Somewhere ...  
_

 _She thought more and more yellow-orange halo energy loomed around her, leaving the last man to watch in awe and wonder. A flash of light enveloped her completely this time and before they could even reach she was gone.  
_

 _The little girl suddenly fell on the floor with a thud. Her half-conscious mind realized she was not in her room but in another familiar place. How she did it? Her panic returned and again she tried to raise her head just to hold a horror cry at the sight of blood. Blood everywhere. She was currently in a pool of blood sticking to her skin. She tried to sit up but did nothing but slip back on something hard and pout at once.  
_

 _Panicked, she turned quickly just to hold her breath at the sight of ... '' Mama ? ''  
_

 _The once warm and kindly face of the old woman showed an expression of pure horror and fear. Her mouth was wide open in the form of O and her arm was extended in front of her as if she had tried to reach for Dany even through her pain.  
_

 _The girl left the tears poured down her cheeks in a traumatized state before suddenly hold her head back in pain.  
_

 _The voices ! They returned.  
_

 _Her eyes immediately fell on the ceiling through her pain and she realized that the voices were becoming closer.  
_

 _She could not stay here. Not when they went back. But Mama ? And Robert ?  
_

 _She cast a new look, still holding her head before forcing herself to get up. The gold medallion Mama shone through all the blood and Dany hastened to take it with her before starting to run.  
_

 _She blew across the yard and rushed straight to the wooden gate. She passed it without looking behind her and tighten her hold on the medallion in her right hand.  
_

 _She knew she had to run or they will make her as Mama and Robert. Or worse, like her mother. She abstraction tears in her eyes and in a flash of light, disappeared again without trace._

* * *

 **As usual, I should say that I am absolutely not English or even American. My English can sometimes be poor so I hope you will still be indulgent with me ^^**

 **So that's the first chapter of our new history. I hope you more and that you like.**

 **Let your small prints, it's always fun and this is encouraging.**

 **Xxo**

 **Love is** **Weakness**


	2. Return in the past

**Thank you to those who took the time to read and follow the story or even comment.**

 **This is a new chapter for you. I hope you will like it : _)_**

* * *

 _1953_

 _The little girl had again grown up. At this time I was twelve years old. Aware of the world's horrors and the race during the major part of my childhood, I learned to trust myself to one person. ME._  
 _I still do not know who or what I was at that time but my curse allowed me to live. At least, survive._

 _After my flight in the village of France, I ended up that I was definitely not normal. After all, how many children could hear thousands of voices in both their heads or even move from one place to another on a single command ?_

 _I was abnormal and that was why these men were chasing me. At least this man with mustache. I still did not know his name, nor what he wanted with me but after being on my own for so long, I knew it had to do with my ability._

 _I unfortunately had the opportunity to exploit these capabilities further. More times than I could count it. On my first flight food, my first chase and during my first beating._ _It turned out that a girl was easy prey for the monsters of this world and no matter where I was, it always ended the same._

 _The first time I really understood my teleportation gift was when I suffered of a another nightmare. I had found refuge in an old barn in the Alps. Winter was approaching and it was the beginning of a long series of icy winters and painful frostbite._

 _After another nightmares where I had seen the dead bodies and bloodied of Mama and Robert, I ended up waking up in that old familiar farm. I also failed to take a shot of a young angry farmer in the process. The new occupants apparently did not like intruders in their sleep._

 _Anyway, I had once again managed to escape but after that, I realized that if I concentrated hard enough on a familiar place for me so I could get there. If I had been scared for a long time for this opportunity, I ended up using it more times than I could count to get out of tricky situations._

 _The second stage of understanding of my abilities were when I managed to mobilize every vote one at a time. Unlike ideas received, the télépĥatie was not the conclusion. In fact, if I could hear all those voices, were all because they represented a population, perhaps even of the whole world._

 _It was enough that I focused on only one of them-between in order to transfer the thousands of other in their minds. Only if it helped me to save myself in dangerous or life-threatening situations, this also caused many more casualties._  
 _  
At this point, I no longer counted the number of people that I'm suffering with my possibilities._

 _My first victim was probably the one I remembered most. Each of them had marked my mind to life but the first time was certainly the worst for me._ _It was during my first trip to Paris. I had never visited the place before but I still managed to teleport through an old postcard found on the paver road._

 _I finished in front of this huge amount of iron built several meters above the sky. This gave me a blue scared at first but after seeing lots of passersby take pictures, I had assimilated this as one of the monuments that Mama loved to see me._

 _Despite that tragic night, the old couple never left my mind. They were all I had known well._ _The only ones who took me with them despite my disheveled state while others have simply left me, or worse denounced me._

 _I spoke knowingly. My first week of flight, I had been denounced by a big woman with language and coarse manners._

 _It was my first experience with orphanages. However, I did not stay very long. A matter of weeks at most. He had enough of this postcard to send me away from this hell._ _But back to that famous day I learned that my gift was a curse._

 _The voices were still there and if I had struggled to be able to stand through the pain, I could not say as much for the constant pain they brought me. They made me feel weak and tired. I even lost all appetite at this age._

 _The only thing that captivated my thoughts were these voices or rather screams. It was as if I could hear the pain of thousands of people at once._ _The rain had started about the same time that I had landed in the square and I had to be quick to get out of sight. I first tried to take refuge in an eating establishment but for some reason they seemed to have a kind of radar for young children dressed shabbily._

 _Now I knew they definitely had a radar for this type of person._

 _At the time, it was enough that I imagined an enclosed area among the voices to find myself in public toilets. I hastened to shut me double-round fighting with all my strength against the voices before finally succumbing to my inner pain._ _I lay down on the floor despite the unhealthy putrid odor pungent urine my eyes and I had bundled up in a fetal position._ _The tears had fallen herself down my cheeks and I had come to pray to heaven to make the voices stop. Obviously, nobody answered my prayers. At least not before I managed to focus on a single voice._

 _I remembered still as if it were yesterday._

 _The person was a woman, she suffered. Terribly._

 _At the time, I was unable to understand the suffering she endured but in hindsight I realized that she was in the process of being tortured. Probably because of her curse like me._ _Her pain and her screams were so hard for me that I ended up begging her to stop. The tears became not enough to keep my pain and was only when I dropped an ice cry blood that the pain had stopped. Not because I lost the connection with the voice but because I had entered her head._

 _Indeed, I was it._

 _All what she heard, saw or suffered was within my reach. By the time I realized this, and those, even at my young age, I started to panic. The walls around me was pure concrete and she seemed restrained by tight links. So tight they pierced through her thin, dark skin. She was one of those people of color._ _I could even feel the coldness of the operating table against her almost naked body. Several shelves adorned the cold concrete walls and the atmosphere of the room was enough to boost my feeling of tightness._

 _The place was like the war shelters that Robert had already told me. Or just these militarized places. I was still young and disturbed and this was my first experience so I could not really get more of the condition of this girl._

 _Suddenly a man with a white mask was on top of me or rather above it's perspective. I tried to speak but the pain and panic that I borrow the body was much too high to let me do anything. Although I doubted that I could do anything at the time._

 _Before I could get out of the mind, the man in the white mask brandished a silver knife and began slicing through the flesh of women._ _It was at that moment that I had committed my first murder. This was not the man in the white mask, no._

 _That was probably why I remembered the most. I killed a innocent by my simple plea. By a single word._ _It was enough that I was screaming for her to stop that voice haunting once assailed my mind that the poor girl before her body stopped himself._

 _I felt everything. The least of her muscles losing their contractions, blood stopping to move and finally the last beat of her heart before he stopped of themselves._

 _After that, I returned to these poor public toilets before falling into unconsciousness._ _It took a street worker team to get me out of the place and that was how I was again taken to a new orphanage._  
 _After that I had finally developed a certain fear against doctors, scientific and other men of all kinds._

 _It turned out that my traumatic shock sent me into a state of silence. Mustisme the sisters at the orphanage were eager to want to heal._

 _Do this was to help me or for their own profits?_

 _I do not really know but the number of doctors who had suffered my curse had been many after that._

 _So it was the young age of my six years that I realized the monster I was._

* * *

 **Please Reviews !  
**

 **Xxo Love is weakness**


	3. Orphanage and bad meeting

_1955,  
_

 _The year I turned fourteen. It is said that for a girl, this is a great year. For me, it was just one more year to hell._ _I no longer counting the number of orphanages that I am experiencing, or the number of flights, fights and deaths can plausibly that I faced._

 _Not to mention the number of dead that I had caused. Each day was enough to reinforce the idea of the danger I represented._

 _I tried to isolate myself, trying to save lives rather than eradicate but it had served for nothing. The voice still catching up with me. No matter how much I prayed to god, how I cried and prevented me by all means to harm, it still would reverse._

 _I was a lost cause, a true freak of nature._

 _I quickly learned that digress from common world was for the best. I was content to fulfill my duties and kept my small private flights for the time I would escape me from this hell._

 _For now, it was the best orphanage I had known and I preferred to follow a normal life lessons while the system the permitted myself._ _I had managed to reduce the voice of the lowest wavelength, allowing me to live on less experience possible of transfers. This usually left me a good intraday headaches but it was better than killing an innocent._

 _As for the teleportation, she allowed me to do my flights in and out of here without getting caught so I assumed that I was fine with that. Although I simply avoided using. I wanted a normal life as another person and more to survive._

 _If I had managed to fly under the radar of men who were looking for me, it was mainly because I had managed to get a head start for once._ _It was during one of my first trips in the US. Since the French doctors were unable to find the source of my headaches one of the few good orphanages I had visited had sent me to America to make me still down._

 _So it was through one of my many medical tests that I again experienced the transfer from mind to mind._ _I had come in the spirit of a man ... normal, at least compared to me and it turned out that he worked with the famous mustache man._

 _I remembered that it was probably the most difficult transfer for me. Not because I felt all the thoughts and emotions of hatred to my host but because I had to do everything to try not to kill the man in front of me._

 _Anyway, I not only had to control my hate in addition to my host but also remain calm as the man was discussing my case._ _As I had expected, he was mainly interested in my abilities and closely. He knew each of them and I was more than shocked followed a wall where he had been tracked my every move._

 _That was how I had managed to leave the orphanage to another. This time, I took care to carry my record with me so he would have no chance to trace me the tricks of the system, at least I hoped._

 _However, my entry on American soil had taught me more than I hoped. Not only, I learned that I could easily speak several languages thanks to the many voices in my head, but they also made my transition much easier._

 _It was enough that I retraced one of them to know how to behave according to the customs and behaviors of the past._ _The disadvantages of all this, apart from being a murderous was that I became more and more in control and therefore a greater threat._

 _My power kept increasing. As if they had simply no limit._

 _I knew the other existed like me, all simply because the number of transfers as my first victim had only to increase only, I was simply unable to do anything to help._

 _Whenever I found myself in one of those military buildings, I became again a poor girl of six years and I do not know what to do except take my victims to certain death. And those, even the most powerful of my kind. Their differences were indifferent to mine and it seems that no one was big enough to stop me. Not even myself._

 _A jump of a bridge would end with a plunge into a new place healthy and sound. An attempt to engage in law enforcement would be automatically replaced by a panic attack at the thought of becoming an experimental guinea pig. And a simple suicide attempt, as horrible as it was, end with a new transfer finding more victims._

 _It was as if my body was defending himself. He had survived a gift beyond my imagination and I had no choice but to live with that._ _I blinked several times my eyes to try to drown my memories of my mind and voice bloquales minimum as is my habit._

 _My eyes on the vacant teenagers about their business, I felt again a touch of nostalgia. One of them was currently flown a kite. It was glittery and a flashit color but it still reminded me of my old lost treasure._

 _I turned my sparkling brown eyes from the window and hoisted me to my feet covered with second hand moccasins. The orphanage clothes were not the most expensive or the most comfortable but they suit me for what I had to do._

 _I was not a teenager caring about my appearance. Hell, I just was not a normal teenager._

 _Did I could still think of myself as a teenager after all the horrors that I had already experienced ? The idea of adolescence was a fad where we all just starting to leave the innocence of childhood, where we experimented with forbidden things. It was also at this time that we began to ask ourselves the real existential questions about life and death as well as our great critical choices about our future life._

 _Choices that I had already started experimenting from a very young age._

 _''Well ? What are you still doing in such a nice time ? '' Arises suddenly the voice of Sister Marie forcing me to take my eyes to the ground stare with a slight grimace._

 _Her intervention was enough to make me lose control a brief voice, making them much stronger than usual._

 _'' I don't feel very well. '' I lied even though it held some truth._

 _When do I actually felt good ? Or rather, when was the last time I really felt good ?_

 _Sister made a grimace concerned before taking several steps towards me with raised hand. I reacted by pure instinct and immediately took a step back eliciting a raised eyebrow surprised and puzzled of the younger sister. Sister Mary had been nothing but good to me since my arrival in the orphanage. She helped me to make up my school late and spend the afternoon with me to distract me from my so-called evils of ophthalmic heads._

 _At least that was the conclusion of doctors and honestly, I had not had the urge to contradict them._

 _That was why I wore mostly those horrible round lenses black._

 _'' Are you sure this is simply a migraine? '' She asked, suspicious forcing me to lie again._

 _Honestly, I lied so much that it had become a second nature to me. I had not once been myself since the age of my six years. Not one genuine smile, a truly relaxed air or do would is a single true moment of relaxation._

 _I was constantly on my guard and find myself in the presence of another person enough to reinforce this suspicion._ _I had long since banished the love and affection of my vocabulary, emphasizing the convenience and decency to hide my true suffering._

 _I forced a fake smile on my lips in an attempt to drown the discomfort around us and quickly surpassed Sister Mary. '' Don't worry. I feel better already. ''_

 _I crossed the long corridor leading to the end of female dormitories stiffly before descending the stairs to the exit._ _I pinched my lips bringing my hand to my face as I was almost immediately blinded by the sun. I was not out for several days now and find myself outside seemed quite strange._

 _I blinked to adjust to daylight before finally taking a step forward and took advantage of the heat nourishing my pale skin._ _The joy mingled with light voice whispers in my head and I focused more to keep some sort of control._

 _When I was in the presence of person, I tend to lose track of the voices and I usually ended up transferring me._

 _One thing you have understood, brings great discomfort and pain to me._ _I walked along the property by not park the best looks and entertaining voice of the people I met along the way before finally take a seat on one of the available seats._

 _The long coat with holes I wore was just for the cold winter but the few clears up were sufficient to address the lack of heat._ _I leaned against the wooden back and abruptly closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. The winter air mixed with the sweet smell flooded my nostrils and I was trying to memorize every moment to remember that brief moment of partial relaxation._

 _I still had the voice kept under wraps but I had become used to this lifestyle. A day without transfer was a personal victory for me and it was what I aspired._

 _However, it seemed that I had spoken too fast because before I knew it, a voice from the other became more clear, even before I realized I found myself again in a body quite different from mine._ _I took a moment to observe my surroundings doing my best not to panic and tried to close my eyes again to return to my own body._

 _Only it did not help and could soon issue a start as a voice become far too familiar for me came up behind me._

 _'' Emma, I thought your gifts allow me to finally get my hands on this prodigious mutant. '' Formulated the object of my dreams and I made slow turnaround in swallowing at the sight of the vile man. '' Well ?''_

 _I remained speechless for a moment just to try to control my anger just to jump again as my body or rather the one I had now turned into a pile of ice mirrors._

 _'' Emma ? What are you doing ? '' Demanded immediately the evil man while I was struggling to regain a normal appearance._

 _I could vaguely hear a voice in the back of my mind but I was simply unable to let her take control. If I did that then I transmitted it any other and it did not end well in the past._ _However, it seems that I did not have to do this since I was suddenly violently grabbed her chin before being forced to watch the vile man in the eye._

 _He watched me for a long moment in silence before a malicious broad smile spread slowly over his lips. I wanted to vomit at the mere sight._

 _'' It's you, is not it? '' Exclaimed he confidently sending me a new sense of panic as I suddenly wide my eyes in fright forcing the man to tighten its decision making me wince. '' Yes, it's you. Tell me, what are you doing here ? Or not, tell me rather where do you find yourself at the moment. ''_

 _I could feel his strength break through the woman's ice shield sparking a new physical pain for myself and I soon hear again the voice screaming through my mind._ _She wanted me to answer. She wanted me to do was preventing us from evil._

 _Only I could not. Even now. Tears of frustration arise in the corners of the woman's eyes and I clenched my jaw by closing my eyes briefly._

 _'' Oh, you can run away again but know that you will not escape me, Dany. '' He cautioned with confidence. '' You can't run away all your life. ''_

 _In a burst of strength and control, I let the voices enter into the spirit of the woman and soon returned to my body letting the tears flow more beautiful down my cheeks._ _I kill someone again, I felt the pain of this girl like I was the one who suffered. There was no doubt. She was dead. Like other._

 _And the worst part of it, I do not have time to worry about her. After my conversation with the man, I had to run away again and this time even further._

 _Orphanages were over for me._

 _I ran straight through the door of the big house and climbed the stairs at full speed. I lacked hitting several occupants on my way and made their humiliating disregard commented abruptly closing the door of the dormitory where I lived._ _I rushed straight to my bed and grabbed the skinny bag under my bed before rushing straight toward the center of the room._

 _I was checking out all the voices around and my surroundings and soon groping the floor in search of the lowest board._

 _Like what, the treasure of idea never left my mind._

 _I recovered my fortune bag and poured the contents of my ticket flights before throwing my school clothes and the Bible and sleepwear that I was given when I arrived here._ _I highly closed the closure in haste before picking me to the great wall near the window._

 _Clarissa, one of my roommates room had a large postcard collection and I always planned my escape using one of them._

 _I walked straight to the one I spotted during my careful observation and snatched the card from the wall._ _I was scanning the area quickly before closing my eyes to concentrate. I visualized the place, letting the energy flow down my limbs and took a deep breath as I could feel the release announcing my imminent jet._

 _However, what I did not expect at all was the intervention of Sister Marie. The woman suddenly burst through the door calling my name forcing me to open my eyes in panic and gave her a look over my shoulder like a yellow-orange halo closed over my body._

 _Her shocked expression and stuns was the last thing I saw before disappearing completely from the orphanage._

* * *

 **Hey,**

Thank you to all who have followed this story :)

However, a little review would also be much appreciated;)

Thank you again and until the next time: D

 **Xxo Love is weakness**


	4. Little talk with a stranger

_1960_

 _'' Happy birthday to me! '' I blew the candle on the cake easy to me wearily before observing silently the light smoke flying around the dingy attic room that I currently rented._

 _I threw a look around and grimaced at the sight of decrepit walls. A single mattress lying against one of them and a skinny table with a single chair furnished the room. It had been five years since I left the system. Five years I had no real human contact except those I was talking in my flights and my tranfers. I came to the conclusion that I could do anything. I had this problem for nature and it would seem that I was simply unable to control my jumps._

 _Yet I was now much more in control. I could even pass the person for me for a while but I always ended up giving in to the voices._

 _I almost saved a mutant once. Yes, mutant. It seems that the voices were in fact that of all my peers. It was not those of humans and I had more than once suffered sessions experiments than I could count._

 _I remembered a particular transfer. I arrived in the body of another mutant. Only, this one was different. At least, he was much harder. I almost hoped he would help me to die. He could end the years of ordeal._

 _Only he had finally brandish huge claw of his knuckles before stabbing himself in telling me to get out of his head. He succumbed to his multiple fatal blows and I was again back in my own body as if nothing had happened._

 _After that, I had strangely managed to reduce the transfers. This lasted for a whole year but obviously they were returned. And more intense this time. I discovered that I could added my capabilities to that of other mutants. As with this little red girl. She had just discovered her abilities. At least one party. That telepathy was powerful enough to be in control all despite my presence._

 _At least that was until she began to lift a table in the air. The huge area was going to crash on her and it was like I had teleported to the other side of the room before disappearing again, condemning her to a more painful death._

 _I released a long sigh in memory of all my victims and pulled the plug on top of the cake before licking the cake remains. I was asking on the table without much appetite and finally let me back against my wooden chair with a squeak. I got my eyes on the small alarm clock placed on the floor before biting the inside of my cheek in thought. After all, it was a fantastic day and it was a moment that I was not output to the outside._

 _I might as well get out of my ivory tower for the space of an evening. After all, what could be worse? I was killing people without even moving this piece._

 _In truth, I could see a lot of things against this event but I decided to ignore them and got up from my chair to go to my old travel bag. It had traveled was the case say._

 _Since that fateful day in the orphanage, I had done everything possible to stay only a short time in one place. I wanted to put as much distance as possible between me and the vile man and moving was the best solution. It was like that which I had already visited more than a dozen countries from the top of my nineteen years._

 _First, France, my birthplace and America, Argentina, Hungary. The place where I stayed the longest to date was England. I went from town to town and from country to country across the continent English. Scotland to Wales, via Ireland. Only I had stayed much longer and a jump in one of mustache human henchmen had enough to force me to clear off and fast. Last month, I was still in Canada and now I was in the old city of New York._

 _It seems that the number of mutants were otherwise focused here and if I could melt me in a population so it was best for me. I changed myself quickly in a single tight black pants a little shorter on the ankles with a black tank top and a leather jacket with a pair of low converse._

 _Most girls of my age followed more fashionable by putting definitely more colorful or more feminine outfits but I did not fit all that. Not to mention that this kind of outfit would be more a hindrance than anything else to me. I regularly need to run and their heels or even their pencil skirt certainly not facilitate this kind of thing. I quickly passed a brush through my long brown curls only real sign of my femininity and soon to disappear in a halo of light._

 _I landed straight in the lane bordering the old building in which I lived and waited a while to mingle with the crowd on the sidewalk. I did my best to keep the voices under a bushel and walked head down. The streets were still crowded that day and was what I liked in this city. This ensured me any time an emergency exit. I hid my hands in my pockets lightly of the cool evening and soon locate a local pub. I threw some glances watched around me before finally taking a step forward.  
_

 _From the moment I spent away from the building entrance, a strong odor of alcohol mixed with that of tobacco fills my nostrils missing almost make me cough in the process. I held a face as I walked in openly ignoring the looks I was getting along my way before I moved behind the bar. I squirm a moment on my stool nervously glancing over my shoulder since the voice seemed increasingly strong despite my unwavering concentration.  
_

 _It had been two weeks since I had not done transfers and even though I was sincerely relieved to this moment of respite, it worried me. For two years, I had never stayed more than a week without transfers and ...  
_

 _'' What will it be for the pretty girl ? '' The hoarse voice cut through my train of thought and I raised my head just to meet the smiling face of a man in his thirties._

 _It was obvious, he was trying to flirt with me or at least I thought it was a way of flirting but I could not care less. Human relations were outlawed for me, much less contact. If I could interfere in the minds of others without any contact so imagine what I could do if I touched them._

 _'' A pint, thank you. '' I replied impassively hoping to get the message that I was definitely not interested.  
_

 _However, it was not counting on the human persistence. I assumed he was not to be often decline. If it was his confident smile or how he look at me, I did not know what gave me this but I was pretty sure that this evening would not be as relaxed as I imagined.  
_

 _'' Right now, pretty heart. '' Hailed the bartender, picking up an empty mug before filling with pressure machine. He hastened to serve me and stood before me with that smile scary limit. '' You're not from here, right ? ''  
_

 _I took a long sip of the dark beer hoping drown the pathetic attempts of this man before grinning slightly of the tart alcohol against my tongue and rest a pint on the wooden bar. '' What meaning of deduction ! ''  
_

 _'' Um, new and sharp tongue. '' Commented the man immediately making me wince in repulsion.  
_

 _Honestly, at this point, I contemplated the thought of leaving this sordid place but hoarsely, almost animal suddenly appeared at my side making me immediately turn my head to my so-called savior just to stay frozen in déjà view. '' I don't think the girl is interested. ''  
_

 _The man who was now standing next to me had an imposing stature. If I had imagined how Thor or Hercules was cut, I would say they were probably flawless competed this man. Its slim brown shirt highlighted perfectly his stature heavily built and a long nose in front contrasting with its strong exceeded imposing jaw. As for the brown spiky hair and arranged in two long legs crowds that ran up his chin gave him an air more animal than my first observation.  
_

 _However, it was not what forced me to stare at him as if I had never seen a man of my life. No, the real reason was that I could not help but feel that feeling of knowing him. Intimately. As if I had been in his head, which was ridiculous since I had always left victims behind my transfer.  
_

 _Sniff bored of the bartender forced me out of my trance and I set a time to blink before quickly diverting my troubled look. I clung to my mug to try to focus again on the voice that seemed to have taken advantage of my shock to become stronger.  
_

 _'' This kind of places are not for girls like you. ''  
_

 _That voice again. No matter how I tried to say it was just my mind playing again one lap, I could not help feeling that familiarity. With courage momentum, I tried to turn around and raised an eyebrow.''Do I look to find here by mistake?''  
_

 _The man stared at me a long moment as if searching for something in his own mind before he frowned, disturbed._

 _'' It's not my problem after all. '' He said with indifference while shrugging his muscular shoulders.  
_

 _'' Exactly. '' I replied dryly despite my mind ordered me to make conversation. '' I can enjoy my beer in peace now ? ''  
_

 _I would not be as harsh or even triggered a fight now but the simple feeling of familiarity bubbling in my stomach was enough to make me restless. With my life experience, you would learn that moments surprises were never good for anyone.  
_

 _''You have some nerve, I'll give you that. '' He commented to my correspondent dryly. '' What's a girl like you doing here ? ''  
_

 _Realizing that talking to him was the least of it, I rested my mug with flexibility before throwing him a quick sideways glance. This sense of familiarity was there again and I frowned my eyebrows slightly in discomfort. '' Are we had already seen ? ''  
_

 _This seemed to take the court as he took a slight appeal motion before observe me much more suspicious with a furrowed his brow. He sized up the suspicion in me before raising again his shoulders much more tense.  
_

 _'' Do I look like a guy hanging around cheerleaders camps? ''  
_

 _I definitely could not hold back the roll of my eyes. Not only this man bothering me for some reason but he was also unpleasant. If I had the opportunity to take possession of his mind without killing him, I would have made him turn around. Although I did not know if it could work. After all, only the mutants appeared to be permeable to my mind.  
_

 _With a burst sent on his way, I narrowed my lips in annoyance. '' You're always too unpleasant or is it just with me ? ''  
_

 _'' You're the one that came in a pub when it's obvious that you should find yourself in a slumber party.'' He replied nonchalantly before raising an eyebrow in question. '' What did you expect ? ''  
_

 _''At a quiet drink beer. '' I replied coldly surprising myself.  
_

 _I had not had a long conversation with a stranger since, well ... ever.  
_

 _Suddenly he let out a loud and boisterous laughter making me immediately knit my brows in puzzlement as he sized up me again. '' You're tough for a kid.''  
_

 _'' And you almost bearable for an old man. '' I was supporting-letting for the first time in years a slight hint of a smile on my rosy lips.  
_

 _This was a real change for me and I began to wonder about what was really wrong with me. I was not the type causing or even affordable. Although watching this man, I suspected he was more than I on the subject.  
_

 _'' So where do you come from ? '' He asked, in light his cigar with curiosity falling lazily in the corner of his mouth.  
_

 _I was ignoring the stench of tobacco and suppressed a grin before answering nonchalantly. '' From here and there. And you what do you think ?''  
_

 _Steer the conversation towards him was the best way to stay hidden. Especially as I felt again that strange connection. As if I had already met before.  
_

 _'' I was born in Alberta. '' He answered openly ignoring my evasive answer. Or at least, if he had known, he did not comment.  
_

 _Canada.  
_

 _There is still one month I was there.  
_

 _'' What are you doing in America in this case? '' I asked for good measure.  
_

 _Honestly, the more the sense of familiarity became stronger and I wanted to leave this place.  
_

 _'' It's complicated. '' Recognized he removing his cigar from his mouth to take a sip of his drink.  
_

 _I gauged a moment in silence before lowering my eyes to my own drink before whispering my next words. '' When is it's not. ''  
_

 _It seemed caught the attention of the man as he turned quickly toward me before squinting his eyes again on me in suspicion. '' What's a girl like you could know ? ''  
_

 _I was about to reply that I had probably suffered more thing the average person but thought better of me quickly. This was wrong. All of this. This conversation until I left tonight. It was errors like that who could easily expose myself to everyone. And worse, the eyes of the vile man.  
_

 _'' You're right, I don't know anything. '' Me I hastened to answer, swallowing the rest of my drink before quickly jumping to my feet by putting my money on the side bar on immediately sparking a puzzled frown of the man in front of me. '' I would say it was a pleasure but I might lie. ''  
_

 _I was immediately turned around already walking towards the exit when the gruff voice of the man called out to me again before I felt too late his hand on my shoulder. The next few minutes were blurred and confused to me. I do not even have time to turn around as I was suddenly assailed bunch of images any more inconsistent and horrible as each other. Mutilated bodies, war memories and suffering, a suffering beyond all that I had ever experienced.  
_

 _Even the voice had never had such a toll on my body and before I knew it, a huge cry escaped my lungs like a huge orange and yellow halo enveloped my body. I finished my cry out of strength and fail to waver before opening my eyes. I found myself again in the pub. All the occupants were standing by gauging their ears like a kind of freak and I wide immediately my eyes in realization. I tried the best I could to erase the last minute and my mind was reacting quickly on the simple instinct.  
_

 _I camest in a race to the exit and was soon landing in the middle of many passersby._

 _The gruff voice was soon to be heard close to me again and I cast a wide glance over my shoulder to see the man from the bar staring at me with determination. The few images reappear in my mind and I had to literally stop me from succumbing to panic. I remembered now why he seemed so familiar. I had been in his head.  
_

 _But how it was possible ?  
_

 _I camest again in a race by pushing the residents in my way before finally locating a nearby alley close to me. I sank quickly into the depth of the night and did not wait one second to teleport me back into my apartment. I landed in the room in a breath of wind, sending my few possessions stolen my land and I soon to throw myself straight into my bag. I was getting all wrapped in precipitation clearly accustomed to escape the blue now before abruptly stopping at the stroke of agreement against my door.  
_

 _'' Open! Miss. Finch! Open the fucking door! I want my rent. '' Exclaimed a sweet voice with a Russian accent and I was relaxing slightly. '' If you don't give me what you need me, I'll call the police! You hear that ? The police! ''  
_

 _I was ignoring his insults blooms before drawing a dollar a stack of my bag compartment. I hurried to direct me to the door about to explode with the force of blows to Mr. Shvenkov and slid some notes under the door. The blows stopped almost instantly before they are replaced with sour murmurs soon followed by footsteps.  
_

 _I took a deep breath to try to clear my head and leaned heavily against the door. I assumed I now had my answer. Not to mention that I had again found a new capacity. Capacity just as repulsive and frightening than the others.  
_

 _It was as if I had had access to all the memories of this man. At least a single game since they seemed barely comprehensible. It was simple blurred images but the pain and anger that accompanied them was definitely real. I had never suffered as much as during those few minutes, and I could almost feel the pain embedded in a part of my chest.  
_

 _I cast a glance at my bag on the floor and contemplated the idea to flee again. This time was different, I had exposed my abnormality in the sight of all and it meant that my condition was even more threatening.  
_

 _Not to mention that this man seemed to chase me. Is he also had seen what I had seen ? This would not be surprising that this was why he had tried to sue me. I had not only violated his mind once but twice now and he appears still alive after all this.  
_

 _I suddenly was taking a break in the realization of my last thought and my eyes widened in disbelief.'' He's alive! He is alive ! Living !''  
_

 _It was only a thin victory among all my losses but for once, I finally had hope._

* * *

 **Please review :)  
**


	5. First sigh

1962

Everyone has a past. A story, something that defines who they are or what they become. And for those who are like me, the past is a difference even more important than the others on this planet.  
We are hunted down, killed and hunted for centuries. One difference, it has always been hidden from the eyes of the great public.

My species is considered an anomaly since before my birth and it will last a long time before my people and humans live in harmony. I speak of my people but it was not long ago, I was as blind as human beings. I thought was a simple mistake of nature but that was before it all starts for me.

For two years I had imagined that little spark of hope. Only it did not last. The transfers were quickly returned and with it, the victims. And I do not just let the victims of my transfer but also those of my flights.

It turned out that the contacts were even worse with humans. The moment one of them made the mistake of touching me like I had longed all their memories and emotions. I siphoned each of them and before I could retire, they plummeted to the ground in a pile of bodies pout.

That was why I was completely unable to continue with these flights. I refused to cause even more death in my wake. My power grew more and more I gradually lost the rest of humanity left in me. I became increasingly insensitive to body I left behind me. They were only one variable among many others.

That was why I constantly kept the Doris medallion around my neck. It was enough that I took in my hand to remind me who I was, or at least, that I had been. It was the only anchor bringing me back to reality. The only thing that prevented me from giving in to my power.

To this day, I was in control but I feared the day when the voice would become much stronger than me. It was a constant fear for me. In addition to that my pursuers. After my encounter with this mutant in the pub, I left for America a time for France.

I had rediscovered a country that had really missed me. Speaking the language was a kind of mechanism and strangely it was much easier to bear my transfers. The concentration of mutants was not the most abundant in the countryside and I had been appeased enough to recover.

However my time was coming to an end and I knew well that I could not stay forever in my little haven. So I was back in the States, Washington this time and I had even begun to live a normal life. Finally, normal enough to cover my basic needs.

I applied a small cafe where it was delicious donuts and I even had to use the last of my savings to make a charitable donation to an orphanage. I tried my best to redeem sins even though I knew full well that it will never compensate for the horror that I had committed.

I did not know why God created me as well and this made one of my first concern, but I assumed it was to put me to the test. At least that was what the sisters had taught me. Anyway, the ringing of the bell coffee suddenly pulled me out of my dream state and I raised my eyes from my washing the counter to see a small family take a stand near the entrance.

They were four. A man, a woman and their two little boys.

Since I was the only one working today, I put my cloth on the side of the counter and wiped my wet hands on my apron before taking my pencil tucked behind my ear along with the small notebook lying to the side of the box.

I headed straight for the family in conversation and compensated my throat to get their attention.''Welcome to Fantasy's Coffee, what can I do to help you? ''

The man and his wife raised their heads simultaneously to gratify me smiles greeted me warm and vaguely reminiscent of Doris and Robert and I were now trying to keep my smile in place.

'' Good morning, my husband and I take the steak frites in French and you children ?'' The woman ordered before leaning over her children with affection.

Both boys responded along with broad smiles of excitement and the very image of the perfect little family popped into my mind. That was enough to remind me of what I had never had and I hastened to write their orders before their announce my retirement in a mere fraction of a second.

I turned quickly to the rear and actively walked to the kitchen since I could feel my concentration slip for the benefit of my emotions and stopped me before cookers almost tripping over my feet.

'' An order for ten table. ''I hailed hastily laying around on the hook before reaching nervously for my deck.'' Jerry, you can take it ? I need a break.''

The chef and owner immediately turned to me with a slight frown before watching me more closely at the sight of my pale face. '' You okay, midget ? You're a little pale. ''

Midget was the nickname he had chosen for me despite the fact that I was measuring more than 5'69". I could feel the voice become increasingly strong forcing me to massage my temples before nodding my head toward Jerry.

I turned quickly on my heels and walked along the corridor of employees before finally reaching the outside exit. From the moment the fresh air hit my face, I could breathe again. I took a deep breath through my nose before turning against to the iron door with a sigh.

 _This was not supposed to happen to me. Why this happened to me ? What had I done?_

Sometimes I wondered if it would even have happened if the man had not come that night at the farm. Before that, I had been perfectly normal. I was not that crazy who heard voices, were flying in impromptu locations or aspired people's memories. I was not the killer. I was just me. An almost maniacal laugh escaped me for that stupid thought before I firmly pinched the bridge of my nose.

Regardless of the visit of the man I had visited enough in body and mind mutants to know that my condition was inevitable. I was this error of nature that should not even exist.I remained in this position the rest of my break trying to find meaning in my life that do not represent the death and destruction before giving up.

I knew from experience that many were mutants who considered abominations but I wanted so much to show that they were actually blessed compared to me. I'd never do something good for my short existence. At least not enough to make my horrible actions.

I finally returned to my post and favored the small family of a weak smile before resuming my task. I could vaguely hear their laughter and joys pricking me a little more. However, I tried to focus more on vocals instead. I was not going to cause a transfer because of my emotions. I had enough control to it.

After all, what could it be that they were the perfect example of the happy little family I never had. I narrowed my lips at the thought before risking a glance at their table. To my surprise, one of the children looked at me. I shrugged an eyebrow in response surprised before forcing a smile on my lips as he did not look away.

However, he continued to stare at me sending me a bad feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I carefully kept me clean the counter and straightened me somewhat without ever leaving the little boy eyes. My gesture seemed to challenge him since he left to turn a slight smile on his lips already illuminating his face warm.

Suddenly he looked down at the ground immediately captivating my eyes and I lowered my eyes just to retain a gasp shocked with electric discharge for traveling under his tanned skin.  
It showed his entire skeleton at the sight of all like ray species X. This was crazy and yet mesmerizing. I putback slowly my eyes on his chubby little face just to see his playful glance before he turned back to his parents.

I tried to shake me from my initial shock but if this little boy had found it amusing, I had just been reminded of the difference we represent. Him, he could control the species of electric shock at the sight of all without the risk of killing anyone, I operated one of my powers and I ended up killing one of my kind. What it was right ?

I let my cloth abruptly in anger momentum before check my jaw to the feeling of voices flooding my mind. I leaned against the counter immediately with my hands forward before taking a long breaths to calm them until they returned to mere whispers. Eventually, the family was soon finish their menu and before I could realize it, I headed in their direction to get their plates.

'' It was absolutely delicious. '' Felicited woman giving me a wide bright smile forcing me to give her a nod in acknowledgment as I hitched me to keep the various dishes balanced on my hands.

'' What's your name ? '' Hailed suddenly a small child's voice forcing me to raise my eyes from my job just to meet again inoncent smiling of the little boy with blond loop.

With his smile and his hair, one could almost take him for a kind of angel. At least how we liked represent them. Only he was far from an angel. And he would notice soon enough.

We were mutants, different case with human emotions and that was why we were dangerous.

Both his parents gave him surprised looks while I was pulling my tag in response to sign. His smile widened if it was even possible and he quickly nodded before extending his hand in my direction.''I'm Tony. ''

I felt a surge of sympathy for the boy before I really understood what he expected. My sympathy was immediately replaced by a sense of panic until the woman spoke with a small breast chuckle.''Come on, Tony. Can not you see that the pretty girl hands full. ''

'' It's not really a problem. '' I assured kindly, turning to the woman before giving a glance at her husband. '' I'll be right back with the bill, sir. ''

The man greeted me with a cheerful smile and I hurried to leave the family to safety famous corridor leading to the kitchen. I avoided with ease deputy heads and laid the different dishes in the sink before passing Jerry with a small forced smile.

It was not the time to get him on my back and god only knew how curious he could be when he wanted. I no longer counted the number of times he had tried to learn about me. I knew it was mere curiosity but this did not help my job.

I went back behind the counter by returning the smile of the woman in my direction before printing their notes. To my surprise, they all stood up to put their clothes before heading straight towards me. I handed the bill to the man since he was the one who pulled a wallet from his coat before entering a payment in cash.

However, what I did not expect was for the boy to have around the counter and suddenly take me by surprise and gave me a hug again causing a tidal wave of memories. This time, I was overwhelmed by mere memory of small waterfalls and internal pain when he was actually arguing with his parents but that was enough to make me take a huge breath once he pulled away from me.

I was immediately a step back prompting curious and slightly suspicious eyes of his parents before the look of a stuns air.

''Tony! We should go. Go, quick. '' His mother hastened to intervene definitely more fearful now.

''But she's like me, mom. '' Said the boy suddenly making me immediately my eyes widen in panic.

However, his parents made hardly any attention to me as they were eager to get their son as far as me before almost running to the door.

The bell rang again announcing their departures and I remained completely frozen without a word. Although it was until the voices remade their appearances forcing me to regain control.

Charles Xavier was this great teacher thesis on mutation and there are still some weeks he was in the good old tavern to celebrate his presentation. Now he was with another like him. Erik Lensherr, looking for a team of mutants working for the CIA. They had already recruited four. Four promising young mutants.

Now they were on their way to a get a new one. Their latest attempt to recruitment had not really been what they expected so Charles put great hopes in their next recruit. Not only because its mutation seemed beyond anything he had ever hoped to meet but because she seemed to be a person in need of help. If empathy had him numerous times served, Charles could certainly that he did not want to feel what he felt when he found this girl.

She was something. Something very powerful and Charles could not help but feel a bit nervous. Besides anxious because of the conduct unlimited of Erik. He was certainly a mutant of his own.

Tired of the surrounding silence, Erik turned briefly to Charles. '' Where do we find her ? ''

''Currently, she is in Washington center. In a small cafe in a few hours but who knows. '' Charles answered immediately with a slight frown frustrated eyebrows.

This mutant was the most difficult to find for them and Erik could not help but get a little tired of this chase their fellows. '' One explanation for this ? ''

'' I think this could be her transfer but as I said before, her mind is extremely difficult to read.''Explained Charles again bringing his hand to his temple, hoping to retrace his memories cerebro. ''She's almost gone unnoticed in cerebro. ''

This made some snickering of Erik. A mutant that could passed under the radar of this machine in addition to Charles ? She must certainly be powerful. Someone they definitely need to their sides.

'' So we know absolutely nothing about her. '' Concluded Erik feeling a bit taken back by this.

He would rather like to know they were going to be blind territory.

Charles fumbled in the little resources they had papers on this future rookie before frowning his eyebrows again. '' Well, we know that she tends to disappear easily. If I believe the CIA resources, she visited more than twenty countries in the space of fifteen years. And she ... oh ! ''

''Oh ? How it oh ? '' Worried Erik immediately giving a wary glance at the man beside him.''Charles? ''

Charles severely frowned as he continued to browse files more diligently. He felt stupid and incompetent now. This young mutant was more important than he thought and he had missed it.

'' How did we miss that. '' Whispered he getting more nerves on Erik before turning back to watch him gravely. '' Her mother was a mutant and she was murdered by a Sebastian Shaw. ''

* * *

 **Please review ;)**


	6. We are like you

The day finally came to an end, allowing me to breathe. After my encounter with the little boy, I had not really focused on my work. In fact, I was rather focused on the care of voice down. I certainly did not lose control and risk a transfer now.

The memory sharing was more than enough for one day.

I said goodbye to employees remains while removing my apron before closing the door of the locker room behind me. I recovered my leather jacket from my locker and grabbed my black backpack corresponding to my outfit remains.

I quickly put on my business by releasing my hair of my elastic before shaking them briefly on my back. I threw the strap of my bag on my shoulder and went back to the coffee shop window. I turned the écrito indicating that we were open to closed before leaving in my turn. Noise and petrol smell mingled immediately to voice whispering in my head and I hastened to mingle with the crowd going.

I spotted the small restaurant where I ate every night and soon to get inside. The ringing of the bell briefly reminded me of my workplace and I gave a nod to one of the waitresses on my way to a free table.

I settled in the empty stand by quickly scanning my surroundings and automatically looked for possible exits. One was behind the kitchen, the door through which I entered and another near the men's room.

Once I was sure the coast was clear, I allowed myself to pick up the menu before watching it by a simple habit. I had learned that follow the same lifestyle facilitated my integration. I seemed more boring and identical to the other and I could melt into the ground. I ordered a simple breakfast instead of dinner and relaxed me would do that a little not appear suspicious.  
I learned to control my every move from the moment I realized that this man haunting my nightmares would never stop to stalk me. For some reason, my abilities had some value for him and no matter how much effort I made to stay hidden, he would always dig me.  
That was why I had always kept moving.

That, and also because the transfer is made less frequent when I was still on the run.

I was eating my dinner wearily, fully aware of the invalidity of my entire existence before depositing as many bills each night to the attention of the waitresses. After that, I laid me back into the crowd passing before turning into a series of small lanes near my current place of residence.

I filled the jar with a homeless tips of my day each time sparking a series of unprecedented appreciation of man as I continued my way without even recognizing him.

However, something did not go well this time. More I approached the last lane leading to my building and I could discern cries of calls for help. A woman.

I was a break in glancing over my shoulder and focus my attention on the front to the new cry agreement. They seemed more and stronger with every step I took and I contemplated the idea of expanding the voice to detect mutant presence.

Only the memory of the impact of my ability dissuaded me. I made another break at the entrance and briefly narrowed my eyes to the darkness of the alley before the widen at the sight of two men supporting a girl against the damp and rotten brick wall.

I threw once a glance over my shoulder in the idea of calling for help but a little voice in the back of my mind reminded me that I had less time to take the life of a being. I decided on impulse and pulled the hood of my jacket over my head before disappearing suddenly in a halo of light. I reappeared suddenly behind the men provoking a gasp from the girl. I took advantage of their distraction to take a punch in the ribs of the leaner before giving a high kick to the back of the knee of the larger.

The smallest let out a cry of pain of some backwards while not the largest literally screamed in pain along the creaking of his knee echoed around us. He let go of the girl under the weight of his grief making me fall slightly before quickly frown my eyebrows as the blonde turned to me in anger.

'' But what you have done them, freak ? '' She cried, rushing to the biggest to inspect the damage.''Oh, Max. Max, what he did to you ? ''

The biggest groaned in pain before choking sounds from the smallest questionned me. I watched a fleeting moment, barely touched by the blood spurting from his mouth before pinching my lips together. I shook my head in hopes of silencing voices before putting me instantly in run to the opposite direction. I continued to run my stairwell and stopped me once I was sure to be in the safety of my apartment.

I ended up collapsing down my door as reality sank in my mind and soon the tears flowed freely down my cheeks. I had to kill a man. Once again. Feelings of guilt and self-loathing settled in the pit of my chest and my sobs grew louder.

I jumped on my feet clearly tired of all that and looked carefully around me in a complete state of rage. I had enough of all that. Enough of being a monster. A freak of nature. I needed to disappear and for good this time. I had to …

Suddenly, several shots rang againstmy door doing me stop net in my stimulation. I cast a wary glance at the object of my stop before jump like other shots could be heard.

I held my breath taking some cautious not in the direction of the closed door, slightly stooped down to look through the opening. There stood two men. One of the two were smaller and younger probably while the second was taller, bigger and also more threatening.

He now wore a black turtleneck under a brown leather jacket while the first was a simple sweater that the English liked so much. The view from the second man immediately brought me a bad feeling. Maybe it was his hard features or its similarity to the many men who appeared close to man mustache but something was telling me that he was a person to fear. I weighed the pros and cons of running away but for some reason, something held me back.

My hand flew herself to my medallion and I squeezed it all my strength as I finally decided to speak. '' Who are you and what do you want ? ''

'' My name is Erik Lensherr. ''Presented the greatest voice of an imposing soon followed by smaller.

''And I, Charles Xavier. We just want to talk you, Hailey. ''

I felt my chest tighten at the mention of my name and backed by some not to mistrust. '' How do you know my name ? ''

'' Hailey is ... ''

'' How do you know ? '' Me I cried with more force becoming increasingly panicked.

Erik soon turned to Charles knowing that their time passed. After what Charles had told him in the car, it was now vital to get her from their side. If anyone knew what that revenge could do, it was him and as soon as he knew that Shaw had also deprived another person of what he had lost, Erik could not help but want to meet her. She had to help them to stop him. She was also intended to get revenge.

That's why he hastened to intimate Charles to do his thing. It was obvious she was about their escape and he would certainly not make that happen.

Charles had his fingers against his temple in pure concentration but for some reason, she seemed to block him without even realizing it. '' I can't ... reach her. It's as if she could not even hear me. ''

In instinct, Erik decided to act by himself and before anyone could even save it, he blew the door off its hinges before pushing it out of the way. The young mutant froze immediately on site with wide eyes shock at the two men.

'' Erik. '' Lectured Charles, turning slightly towards him before quickly raising his hands in surrender in an attempt to restrain the girl. '' Hailey, we want you no harm. We just want to offer you our help. ''

'' By pulling my door ? '' Exploded the brunette with hard features before throwing a deadly shine toward Erik. '' You're working for him, is not it ? ''

Charles and Erik looked almost immediately have an idea of who she was talking and Charles hastened to wear again his fingers against his temple in the hope of achieving her.

Soon a face adorned the telepath features and he threw a frustrated look on the young mutant.''Stop blocking me, Hailey. We are like you. ''

'' No matter who you are ! '' Barked her as an amazing halo of orange and yellow light began to wrap her athletic body sparking stuns eyes of the two men. '' I don't serve you of lab rat. ''

'' Charles ! '' Called out again Erik in understanding before giving an impatient look on him as they gifts of the telepath seemed useless with the brunette.

In a move of last resort, he raised his hand bringing the girl to him with her belt before the bludgeon of a good blow to the head. He caught her before she fell to the ground and straightened her in his arms to carry her to the car.

'' Erik, what are you ... ''

'' She was going to run away. '' Explained simply Erik in reply before giving an impatient glance at Charles for its expression of judgment. '' She managed to block you while using its other powers. She's important. ''

Charles gave a worried look on the young mutant stunned before throwing a skeptical look on Erik.'' This is not how we do it. ''

Erik was content to ignore the argument of telepath as he gave a new look at the brunette in his arms. He lifted a little, resulting in her arm to come to the back of his neck as he held her in the wedding style before walking through the old dilapidated corridor.

The next time I returned to my senses, dull pain was heard in the back of my skull.

I brought my hand once to my head completely unaware of my surroundings before feeling abnormal tremor. I jumped immediately forward in a waking state prompting the driver of the car in which I found myself apparently to swerve.

'' Relax, Hailey! Hopefully, you are safe ! '' Exclaimed suddenly a vaguely familiar voice on the other side of the driver and I immediately wide my eyes in recognizing of the two men.

I was about to escape but before I could gather my concentration, the driver himself known.''I would not do that if I were you. ''

'' Why not ? '' I replied defensively did not understand myself why I stayed to listen when I could easily escape.

The man I had already forgotten the name suddenly held my gaze makes me slightly uncomfortable as he spoke again with disconcerting intensity. ''Because, believe me, you'll want to hear what we have to say. ''

''Bullshit ! You knocked me! '' I accused him coldly still rubbing the painful area.

The second turned immediately to me with this and raised his hands in surrender.'' And I'm really sorry for that little misunderstanding. These are not our methods, but you should recognize that you were not very cooperative. ''

 _Not cooperative? Not cooperative! Either these men were so stupid or suicidal._

I narrowed my eyes at once on the smallest man with irritation and mild panic. '' You know I could kill you before you even know ? ''

'' You're not a killer, Hailey. '' Defended immediately the man and I had to help but let go a snort as he held up two fingers in one of his temples making me wrinkle my eyebrows.

They did not know me. And I even doubt that they were aware of my abilities. That meant they were not working for the man chasing me.

But who the hell were they ?

A look of pure concentration resumed the characteristic of the man before he was quickly replaced by a purely frustrated expression. '' Stop blocking me from your mind. ''

''Then stop trying to get in ! I have more miles mutant voice in my head. '' I replied childishly before falling back against my seat in the realization.

A look of pure curiosity and intrigue fell on the faces of two men telling me they were interested still in my abilities and I could feel my anxiety become increasingly oppressive.

''Sensational ! This should probably drown my own voice. '' Arises suddenly the smallest man in a look of pure astonishment before extending his hand slightly toward me forcing me to retreat immediately into mistrust. '' We don't want you no harm. Maybe if I get a direct contact so ... ''

'' Don't touch me! '' I interrupted sharply raising suspiciously look of the first man in my direction through the rearview mirror.

''How many mutations do you own ? '' He refuted in pure disbelief reaping soon the attention of the other man as he sent glances between the first man and me in the interrogation.

I knew for a fact that I could easily escape me but it would show them another of my abilities and these men already knew too much. It was mistakes like that that could facilitate my search for the man with the mustache. Because honestly, I did not care a lot for these two men. No, the only one that really scared me was the other man. I assumed that this was a normal reaction since he had hunted me since my childhood. Not to mention that he was the one who kidnapped and probably killed my mother and the only people who ever really mattered to me.

How many times I found myself wanting to transfer me to his body to lead him to his death. Only he seemed there was more human.

Since I refused to teleport away from the car, I decided I might as well give them my attention. I turned to the first man despite his austere appearance, he seemed more confident than the first.''What do you want ?''

My question seemed to surprise them both as they exchanged looks surprised before gauge me carefully in distrust.

Finally, it was again the smallest man who spoke first. '' We are looking for people with exceptional credentials like you and me. ''

''Why? '' I replied acerbic crossing my arms over my chest in a defensive sign immediately collecting the attention of the first man.

'' Johann Schmidt. '' He announced with intensity and bitterness making me look him in blindness.

The two men sizing up at me as if it was supposed to do any echo for me and I soon to raise an eyebrow expectantly. '' Excuse me, I should know this man to you ? ''

They exchanged immediately confused and slightly anxious glances before the other man turned back to me much more serious. '' You probably know him under his other name. Sebastian Shaw. ''

I now frowned my eyebrows since none of these names were calls me raising puzzled looks of the two men.

'' Okay! Obviously, I'm not the person you are looking for so can you drop me off at the corner of the road, I would find a way by my own. '' I suggested sarcastically pointing the aerated road we were driving.

'' You grew up in France. But you were born in Germany on 18 May 1941. Your mother's name was Angela Anne Finch. And she was kidnapped and probably killed by Johann Schmidt for her mutation.'' Recited suddenly the man with bright blue eyes freezing me there. '' I think you are definitely the person we want. ''

I turned slowly towards him in shock before throwing imperturbable gaze of the other man. The latter seemed to have considerably tightened his grip on the wheel for some reason and I contracted my jaw before turning to the first man. He again brought his hand against his temple despite his previous attempts before closing his eyes shut, leaving me to look the other man in mild panic.

Suddenly a shock through my mind, and before I could actually understand what was happening, I saw my whole entire life passed before my eyes. My childhood, my years in orphanages, race, my first transfers, my first victims and my greatest years until this famous moment in the car.

Soon, the man released a sudden gasp immediately collecting a worried look of the driver.'' Charles?''

However, he was too busy staring at me with the most empathetic expression I had never seen while I stayed just stunned at the strength of his power.''If you come with us, we can help you to control your abilities.''

'' Are you suicidal? '' Me I exclaimed after a moment to catch my shock. '' Even after you come to see you still offer me your assistance ? ''

'' We can offer you more than that. '' Intervened the another man leaving briefly his eyes from the road to look at me with intensity. '' You and I are people who have more reasons to incorporate this division. We can offer you a peace of mind, Hayley. We can offer you Shaw. ''

''Erik! '' Intervened Charles with a look disapprovingly before turning to me with a deep frown anxious eyebrows at the sight of my expression pensive. '' We are a priority with the government to stop a nuclear war. ''

The mention of Sebastian Shaw, the man I had been so scared in all my life but I did not know the first name was enough to drown the rest of the words of Charles. Right now, I would die to accept to go with them just to get revenge. To make him pay for all those years of fear. To force me to always keep an eye open at night.

Only, my gifts were what had made me paranoid and antisocial. I stood away from all beings for a reason and I could not risk more lives to get revenge.

'' So you want to take an even more dangerous weapon for your fellow with you ? '' Retorted I in disbelief and sarcasm immediately sparking a lost look of the first man on Charles.

Charles focused all his attention on me, making me definitely uncomfortable with the intensity of his gaze before he slowly shook his head in concern. '' It was not your fault. You're with a powerful mutation and ... ''

'' I need a break. '' I was cutting him suddenly becoming increasingly overwhelmed by information overload collecting suspicious eyes of the two men. '' I tell you I need a pause !''

'' I think I saw a gas station sign. '' Charles said, turning to Erik with a loaded look sparking Erik throwing a suspicious glance at the brunette in the back before engaging with a nod to the service station.

The remaining route to the station was heavy and cumbersome, and when we finished up in the parking, I could not be more relieved to leave this car. I rushed straight through the small store by openly ignoring calls the two men after me before going to the locker to travel to the nearest toilet.

Erik and Charles hastened to leave the car as the brunette jumped out of the cockpit to full speed before stopping as she stepped inside the store, leaving the two alone to talk about their progress or rather their lack of progress.

Erik had to admit she was the first problem they encountered from the beginning of their recruitment. Well, if we did not know this man from the bar.

However, he could not help but feel a deep respect for this girl. He knew firsthand the harmful influence that Shaw could have on someone's life and yet this girl was a fighter. A warrior and if he believed in their earlier conversation, she was an extremely powerful mutant. Perhaps even more powerful than all their united team.

That was why they could not afford to lose her. '' How do we know she will not go away ? ''

'' We don't know. '' Charles answered immediately without ever taking his eyes off the entrance of the store.'' But I don't think she thought to flee in time. She is lost and needs help. ''

Erik nodded as he took the gas pump before holding the side of their car. However, one question remained on his mind.

 _Charles - Overall, I have seen the worst parts of her life._

Erik soon turned his attention to the telepath to this and raised an eyebrow in question.

 _What did she mean for a weapon dangerous to her fellows ?_

 _Charles - The voices in her head. They can in her emotions. They allow her to project her mind into the body of other mutants. And unfortunately she is the only one able to bear their powers._

At that, Erik simply was speechless. She was even more powerful as they imagined. '' So her transfer is the mental projection of her consciousness. ''

''Among other things. '' Agreed Charles with a nodded thoughtfully as he cast a new look concerned about the closed door of the store. ''She also has the ability to teleport and I think she can also feel the emotions and the memories of others by simple physical contact.''

''Three mutations? '' Astonished Erik resting the pump in the stand before leaning against the car door with his arms crossed on his chest. '' With practice, she could therefore stop a war by herself. ''

Charles could not help but stir on himself to this in discomfort. '' I must say I'm not so sure that's a good idea. She is more unstable than we thought and her powers could represent a big threat in the wrong hands. Not to mention its link with Shaw's way too personal. I doubt that... ''

Erik could not help but wince at the thought of the telepath. Of course she was powerful and humans could easily be afraid but she was their people. But as he had said earlier, she was the one who deserved the most part in this mission. They had to stop Shaw.

Suddenly the bell announcing the store opening doors cut through their conversation, and Erik looked up simultaneously with Charles just to see Hailey heading straight for them. She had a determined and imposing aura around her. Erik had to admit he was rarely impressed but this time, he could definitely see the potential of this mutant. She was cold and hard, harder than all the children they had recruited until now.

From that moment, he knew she was their greatest weapon.

* * *

 **Review please :)**


	7. First meeting

Honestly, I really did not know how I had come to accept that. From my point of view, it was a very bad idea. Especially after my conditions imposed to Charles, he eventually fill me about the true background of this whole mission. I had traveled enough mutants spirits to know that the government was not on our side, despite the high hopes and beliefs of the telepath.

According to the reaction of Erik, I assumed he was more of my views on the involvement of the CIA but I really could not go back now. The only thing that really managed to make me change my mind was the hope to learn to control my abilities. Perhaps even neutralize them a given moment. Certainly, the people with whom Charles and Erik worked had to have some anti-mutant weapon.  
As much as it revolted me, I could not help but take some comfort in that thought.

I spent the rest of the way to watching the scenery pass before us in stoic silence. I did not really know how to grasp the idea of finding myself in the presence of new people. People of my kind at that. The more people with whom I maintained a conversation of more than ten minutes could be counted on the fingers of one hand and I was not particularly very reassured.

And so I ended up transferring me into one of them and if ...

I should first of all calm down. The voices were becoming stronger and I already began to have a headache. I pinched the bridge of my nose briefly closing my eyes in pain before rejecting my head back completely unconscious of secrets glancing in my direction.

 _Erik - Did we should worry ?_

 _Charles - It's these voices. Apparently when she emotionally involved, her mind becomes weaker, allowing these voices become stronger and therefore amplify my reach connection with her mind._

Suddenly, the car suddenly came to a stop. A voice from the other broke away and I suddenly wide my eyes as I recognized easily that of Charles. I wore once my eyes on the man in question and found him again with two fingers against one of his temples while a light benevolent smile graced his lips.

''We arrived, Hailey. '' Announced he deliberately making me take a look outside just to feel a long shudder at the sight of gray government building.

Erik was the first out, soon followed by Charles and before I could reach the door handle, Erik was pulling open for me. I went down timidly in the rewarding of a brief nod before awkwardly stand up to face this huge building. The mere sight brought me back moments and darkest places of my mind. I had visited more places like this that I could not count. My first transfer was in this kind of building and the mere memory was enough to send me a bunch of nerves. If I was not sure it was a bad idea before I was convinced by now.

I tried to bring the edges of my leather jacket around my trunk in a defensive attempt before biting my lower lip nervously. Sweat and discomfort of the trip gave me a look somewhat disheveled and although I was keeping me away from social customs, I knew that first impressions meant a lot. Although I doubted that I would do a great impression. It was not the low self-esteem, just reality.

Suddenly, a woman wearing a work suit emerged from the glass doors of the facility sending me a sense of panic.

'' Charles, you're back! '' Hailed she, approaching us with elegance making me wonder how she could do this with heels since I had never worn any of this before she focused all her attention on me.''Oh, so you found her.''

She took a step forward in attention to hug me or at least make physical contact with me but before she could touch me, I suddenly recoiled sparking an expression of surprise and uncertainty of the woman.

'' Um, Hailey here, has some problem with direct contact. '' Intervened Charles immediately by giving me a worried look. '' All is well. Here, here Moira MacTaggert. Moira, here Hailey Finch, our latest recruit. ''

I supported a brief moment the eyes of Charles before turning slowly to the woman with caution. According to the formality of her clothes, I assumed she was working with the government and so she seemed innocent, I preferred to keep my distance.

'' Madame. '' Recognised I impartially sparking a new look of the woman in surprise before she turned as a sign of interrogation to Charles.

This gave a tight laugh before signing to the building. '' I think it's time to introduce yourself to others. ''

He stepped forward and forcing me to follow him. Erik was soon to follow my not. If at first I had thought of him as a threat, I had to recognize that he brought me a sense of security. Despite the fact that he had me stunned. More we advanced in the complex and I could feel my nerves grow into my arms and my throat. A fine sweat net was installed at the back of my neck and the sight of gray walls and dull enough to send me into a mild state of panic.

I seemed to go to a slaughterhouse and feel of the imperturbable gaze of Erik beside me did not help. Charles was too busy arguing with the woman to notice but I could easily feel it. My years of mistrust and monitoring had served to make me more aware of my surroundings.

''Can you stop staring at me. '' I suddenly declared in a biting tone clearly tired.

However it did not have the desired effect as a light jolt shook Erik chest before he focused his attention back on me. '' I think you'll definitely melt you among the others.''

''From the sarcasm. '' I was commenting with boredom before giving him a flat look. '' You are such a nice person to be around. ''

'' Johann Schimdt tends to do this for you. '' Replied he bitterly sending me a hollow feeling in the bottom of my chest.

I gave once a look at the man who seemed to affirm also share a past with the vile man. I bit one time inside my cheek in uncertainty knowing that it could be considered as moved before finally ask him what he meant. In response, he suddenly pulled the sleeve of his leather jacket and his shirt revealing a serial number tattooed inside his forearm.

It was the first time I saw but I had heard enough things about the atrocity of the Germans for what they represented. However, this does not tell me what it had to do with Johann Schimdt, or Sebastian Shaw as his new alias.

'' Let's say you're not the only one who lost loved ones at the hands of this man. '' Explained Erik darkly making me wonder if I was as readable as that. '' You're suspicious. I am too. I would have asked the same question. ''

Okay, so I had to be really easy to read.

'' Hailey? '' Called out suddenly the familiar voice of Charles forcing me to break eye contact with Erik to watch him as he now stood before a large steel door. Definitely not for the benefit of mutants.''Ready to meet the other recruits ? ''

I was dying to ask if I had a choice, but thought better of myself in the place before following as both doors open of herselves. I had to admit that the view from space surprised me. If the place had seemed so cold and austere, this room was quite different.

Two huge glass windows were lying along two walls taking the entire space while a bar lying on the other side. Frames on another and a small lounge with different leather chairs and a small table stood in the middle.

Currently, it was occupied by a group of several young adults, a back background music air, they could not seem less in their places in the government complex. Immediately, I clenched my fists, crossing my arms against my chest to try to hide my concentration on the voice inside my head. I could golds already feel a kind of attraction towards them as if I was about to make a jump of teleportation. I had never felt this before but I assumed it was mainly because I had never been in the presence of so many of my kind.

There were six of them, representing a large group for me and I was not so sure to want to continue. There could be so many things that went wrong from now. A simple contact, a jump or even a moment of inattention and everything could become much darker.

For now, they seemed too busy chatting and joking with each other to even notice us and I weighed the idea in my mind to quickly turn around. Anxiety and sweat I had collected during my ascent seemed far more intense and I pulled my shirt discreetly sniff it in a moment of self-consciousness.

Unfortunately, to my dismay, one of the girls, a blonde finally noticed our presence and before I could register what she was doing, she jumped to her feet before springing straight towards us.

''Charles! '' She called out cheerfully tenderly hug him before prompting a chuckle from the telepath as he hugged her. She eventually come off before turning almost immediately to me. '' So this is the last recruit. ''

To this, all of the attention fell on me amplifying my sense already extremely of high discomfort.

''Indeed. '' Charles chuckled while I approached quietly Erik by simple measure of self-preservation.

My reaction did not seem to go unnoticed in his eyes as he gave me a brief glance I assumed encouraging before Charles called out to my attention.

''Everyone here Hailey. Our latest recruit and your new teammate. Try to make her feel welcome. ''

Almost immediately the blonde lunged at me with her hand instantaneously forcing me to take a step back in distrust. Her reaction was not so different from Moira except that she definitely seemed more affected by my actions. A heavy silence replaced the formerly cheerful atmosphere and warm and I bit the inside of my cheek in trouble. I had the impression of being laid bare in front of everyone and the looks I received did not help with the content of my emotions. I could now hear more clearly the voice, too clear and I winced before holding my head in real pain.

'' Hailey? '' Charles called out once in a tone much more worried and I raised my head briefly to look at him through my fingers just to watch that all eyes were on me.

I shook my head as my breathing became much heavier and began to back toward the doors.'' I can not ... I can not. Let me ... let me ... ''

'' Charles! '' Hailed immediately Erik clearly more worried now since he could see a sphere begin to wrap the feet of Hayley. '' What happened ?''

Charles quickly acts like he stepped in front of Raven and Moira pushing them of the road before taking a step toward Hailey bringing two fingers to his temple. Only, she blocked him again and it seemed even worse than anything he had ever seen.  
'' Erik! Get me out of here ! '' Exclaimed suddenly Hailey sobbed forcing the hypnotist to respond quickly.

Without really thinking, he raised his hand about to touch her if it were not for the intervention of Charles.'' Without touching her! ''

Erik immediately gave an alarmed look on Charles to it knowing what he meant before using his hand up to send Hailey hit the bar ledge, knocking her out in the process. The sound of her head against the hard surface of loaded silence in the room panicked and she fell on the floor in a heap before Erik hastened to join her.

Charles, in turn, turned to the other and found that they all seemed to look at the unconscious body of Hailey with wide eyes. At least, until Raven turned her worried gaze on him. '' What has happened to her ? ''

Charles immediately gave Erik a look at this and sized up the girl in his arms with empathy. '' It was much too soon. ''

After that, Erik decided to leave Charles really explain what had happened while he was dealing with Hailey himself. He could see how the cross those walls had made her nervous. In fact, she was constantly nervous. She was always on the guards and not once, Erik saw her relax during the drive. Even less in the complex.

This was definitely going to be more complicated than expected.

He opened the door of his own quarters with his foot before walking up to his makeshift bed for file her carefully on the top. He removed his leather jacket releasing a deep breath as he placed it on the back of a chair before turning toward his bed. He sat with his arms crossed over on top of the file before focusing his attention on the young mutant.

Her once cold and kept face seemed relaxed considerably. Although we could still see that she was not sleeping peacefully. Something seemed still weighed on her mind. This does not really like him. Erik had never been the kind of person to care for others. It was too difficult, not to mention that he had never really had time for that.

However, once this girl approaching intimating hers was enough to make him feel responsible. He stood for a moment without moving to watch over her before Charles finally knocked on the door. The telepath tentatively stuck his head between the crack before stopping immediately on the body of Hailey with empathy.

He felt responsible for what had happened. He should have known she was not ready for it. At least, these capabilities were not. However, he could not deny that this case was something quite new to him. It was rare when a spirit gave him a headache. Not impossible but uncommon and yet, that of Hailey seemed almost impossible to decipher for him.

She was as invisible to his gift.

'' She has not woken up yet ? '' Asked Charles calmly entered the room before carefully closed after him.

''No. But I don't think she's more relaxed now. '' Erik said without ever taking his eyes of her body.

''I should have expected this. She was not ready. '' Charles felt guilty with a deep frown worried.

That was enough to attract the attention of Erik as he looked the brunette to stare him in contradiction.'' How could you ? You've said yourself, her mind is impervious to your gift. No, if anyone should have expected this, it's me. I was in her place. ''

'' Maybe it was a bad idea. '' Charles risked giving a new look at Hailey. '' She is far too unstable. ''

'' You, the ultimate optimist thinks she is an impossible case ? '' Objected Erik rising to stand alongside Charles who hastened to shake his head in denial.

'' I did not say that. Any mutant can do great things with a little help. '' Assured the telepath with confidence before taking a more serious look. '' I'm afraid she's just not strong enough to hold in a war . ''

At that, Erik immediately turned his attention to the girl. He concentrated his attention, pondering the words of Charles before shaking his head in disagreement. '' She's more stronger than you think. She will amazed us, Charles. Believe me.''

* * *

 **Thanks again for the reviews, fav and follows !**

 **Keep reading this story please :)**


	8. They're not like me

At first I thought I was back to my old dilapidated building and that this had been a bad dream. Only it was enough that I sat up to realize that this was not simply the fruit of my imagination but reality.  
I now found myself in a room, or rather a bedroom. At the feel of the sheets under my fingers and the hollow light, I was on a bed.

I looked around me in a slightly confused state before sitting down on the edge of the bed. A look at my legs made me realize that I was still wearing my clothes and I soon to crack my neck to release a sigh.

The voice had returned to a sound level reminding me of why I was here and I could not help feeling again that self-loathing. I was definitely a threat to everyone I passed. A dull pain in my temple distract me for the space of a moment, and immediately I was testing the sensitive area before wincing in pain.

'' I'm sorry for it. ''

The new source of voice made me suddenly startle and I was looking once the host simply to relax at the sight of Erik. '' Yeah, it's been the second time that you STUNNED me cold. ''

''This time at your request. '' He recalled with a slight accent relaxed before settling at my side, being careful not to touch me.

I took note of his warning and quickly averted my eyes in shame. '' How many people I hurt ? ''

''So far? '' Asked Erik with a raised eyebrow forcing me to look at him with my heart pumping wildly in my chest before throwing him a burst annoyed as a smile crept on his face. '' No one. ''

I jumped immediately on my feet in disbelief and exasperation before furiously pointing him with my fingers.'' That makes you laugh ? I could have killed one of your recruits. Even you and you would have done anything to stop me. I am an abomination. ''

The old smile on Erik's face quickly fell into a cold and imperturbable expression as he stood in turn before taking a step in my direction. Before I could understand his intention, he had two dishes hands on my shoulders immediately sending me into his deepest memories.

The pain and the atrocities he suffered soon began to take a toll on my body and soon I vacilled on my feet in pain. It was still different from all that I had experienced, yet I could see the familiarity he seemed to say from the beginning.

The repulsive and frightening view of the face of Shaw was the last thing I saw before I forced myself suddenly to take a step back in a gasp.

I lacked waver but caught me at the last moment to watch Erik with a look of pure shock and empathy.

'' You're anything but an abomination. '' Defended Erik surprising me by his tone determined and strong before declining in bullying as he took confident steps on me. '' You're a mutant, a survivor. And powerful for that. Be proud of who you are. ''

I literally was speechless at this clearly not used to hearing that kind of compliment about my abilities before quickly sweeping some leakage tears in the corner of my eyes.

'' I killed so many people. '' I whispered admitting for the first time my greatest burden aloud.''Innocent. Humans. Mutants who asked my help. ''

A heavy silence fell suddenly into the room forcing me to raise my eyes on Erik despite the shame and guilt weighing on my chest and I hurried to look away from the moment I made eye contact. Even after my confession, Erik seemed to keep the same look on me as if it did not matter. If this seemed somewhat comforting, I was not sure that is really healthy.

'' This is nothing compared to the number of deaths that will follow if we don't stop Shaw. '' Blurted suddenly Erik and I suddenly raised my eyes to keep his eyes this time. He took a step back in my direction and for the first time, I stood my ground. '' Think about the numbers of our fellow he could torture as he has done with us. ''

Erik suspected that these methods of persuasion would certainly disapproved by Charles at the moment but he would not admit defeat with Hailey. She was the strongest of them and it was that she kept hidden life.

'' And if I can't ? '' I asked, still somewhat uncertain about it all. '' And if I can't even stand in the presence of these other recruits without risking another episode like earlier ? ''

A new smile graced the lips of Erik as he sized up me with confidence. '' Well, we'll never know if you stay here, is not it ? ''

'' You want me to go back there? '' Me I exclaimed in disbelief pointing at the closed door still frightened at the mere thought before fiercely shake my head in objection. '' Oh, no ! No way. Even without that, they should consider me as a freak now. ''

'' People will see you as a monster only if you let them think that. '' Erik objected again in aggravation. '' And I doubt they think of you as a monster. ''

I immediately frowned my eyebrows at that and stared at him in skepticism. '' Why ? ''

''Because I think if you took the time to know them, you would see that you're not alone.''

I gauged him carefully after that. Maybe he was not wrong. After all, I had never experienced the things on that side. In fact, I had never been close to anyone.

At least not for a long time. A very long time. Moreover, they were pretty much all of my age. Well worth a try. I held my breath in suspense before releasing it on a whim.

 _I can do it. I could control it._

I took a step towards the door clearly decided but the voice of Erik called me again. I was instantly about-face before he signed my old wrinkles clothes. A face adorned my face in achieving and when he mentioned the idea of a shower I could not be more enthusiastic.

Finally, he indicated a door I had not noticed before leaving me alone with the promise that he would get me clothes that could fit my size.

Since I was alone, I allowed myself a glance into the bathroom and was not particularly surprised to find the strict necessities. I closed quickly behind me before walking straight to the shower. I activated the water jets before strip me of my clothes dirty and smelly.

I was putting them in a heap on the side before finally getting under the hot water. I felt my muscles relax gradually as the drops of water overwhelmed me and soon I let myself go completely all the voices.

They were becoming stronger at least as strong as I let them get a deep and blissful feeling was soon settle in the hollow of the chest. I held my hand for shower products just to take a break from directing. There were only male products.

Come to think, the room seemed typical male and Erik had been the one to welcome me. This meant that I had slept in his bed ?

 _Strange._

I shook my head in my thoughts distracted before taking shower products.

After washing my hair and rub my body with soap, I could not feel more clean and masculine. The smell lingered on my wet hair but a new problem was soon back to my mind. I turned off the water quickly before take me to the nearest towel and wrapped it around me before getting out of the shower.

Obviously, no clothes was in the small bathroom and I knew that Erik was sure of finding me. But I suddenly felt very aware of me. I did not feel very comfortable with the idea of finding myself in a towel beside a man I barely knew.

I may have seen my lot of naked body during my many transfers but that does not make me less bashful.

Especially as I had never experienced any physical contact with the male sex. I had read of course about the pleasure of the flesh and all this relations with rose water but I had never really been interested in all that. If books had served me something, it had probably keep me away from men. They were certainly quicker to deception and trust. So taking my courage but still somewhat reluctant, I ventured timidly my head between the crack and was clearly relieved to see the empty room.

However, a chair was pulled at me with a pile of clothes on top, stating me of Erik pass.

A slight smile graced my lips to the benevolent actions of the man and I walked with much more confidence to clothes since I was sure to be alone. I changed myself quickly in new clothes and was grateful to find that they were still in my style. I did not really know what I would have if they were similar to those of the blonde girl I had met fleetingly earlier.

They were not indecent in no way but I definitely could not withdraw a dress with heels without making a fool of myself. My entire new outfit consisted of a dark jeans with a simple white shirt and a black leather jacket.

They were a little tighter than my usual clothes, more showing my curves but I figured I should do with it.

However, I do not have time to question me further had on my new outfit as Charles suddenly appeared through the door with a big smile to my view clean. '' Well, you're ready. Erik told me of your desire to retry the experience with others. You sure about that ? ''

I contemplated the idea of retreat but still finished by nodding my head causing an even wider smile of Charles. He showed me the path again, standing out as usual by its very English features and I followed him in silence.

The cold gray walls provoked me a little less anxiety than the first time and I decided to continue on this path.

I soon see Erik in front of the steel door and let a genuine smile on my lips for a long time as he turned to us with his faithful impassive air. '' You look better. ''

'' Should I take that as a compliment ? '' I tried-with a little more emphasis confident in his presence.

I will probably never say it aloud but its earlier speech had managed to give me a little hope. For someone as cold and impassive, he could easily competed with Charles words.

Speaking of the latter, he watched us carefully before letting a smile on his own lips. '' Well, are we going ? ''

That was enough to remind me of my task and I changed my grin to a concentration look forward to stand before the steel door.

I took a deep breath under the watchful eyes of the two men before Erik leaned slightly toward me.'' Don't forget what you are. ''

'' A mutant unable to control her abilities ? '' I replied with a look of uncertainty immediately collecting a roll of eyes of the hypnotist before he pushed me forward sparking of Charles a look of surprise at the sight of his hand brushing against my lower back.

I was again absorbed by the beauty of the room before Erik stood beside me reminding me of the other also in the room.

As before, they seemed too absorbed in their conversations to notice us and Erik cleared his throat to get their attention. '' Everybody ? ''

They turned simultaneously towards us and I stood literally frozen in fear as their eyes turned almost automatically on me.

''It'll be fine, I'm sure. '' Erik said suddenly in pushed me forward forcing me to turn around with wide eyes as I realized he was walking backwards with Charles.

I felt like holding them back but all too soon, the doors closed on them, leaving us in a tense silence. I was fully aware of the glances behind me and I took a deep breath before forcing a smile on my lips as I turned around stupidly waving my hand.

 _Oh my God, I look like a disjointed puppet._

'' Well, don't stand there. '' The blonde earlier was the one that defused the heavy silence before she got up to sign an empty swivel chair. ''There! It's completely harmless. ''

''Speak for yourself. '' Intervened one of the boys, one with red curly hair before giving me a glance as I passed him. '' I'm certainly a danger. ''

His intervention seemed to elicit laughter from most of them and I forced myself to smile in spite of myself before sitting down awkwardly on the chair looking through the glass panels. It seemed that night had now fallen on the complex making me realize how many hours I had been unconscious.

'' Sean, she just arrived. Don't afraid her. '' Commented a hoarse voice and I allowed myself a glance to recognize a man.

He was certainly the oldest of us.

I risked a brief look at each of them, my instinct monitoring quickly taking over. The blonde, who greeted me looked beautiful and innocent yet the outside world although a slight insecurity stood out through her confident nature.

The young man at her side seemed kind of quiet and shy. He wore glasses and had a very classic style of clothing, if I thought the old stereotypical films, he could easily be rated as the top of the class persecuted by the jock of the high school.

On the other couch on my side was the boy who made a comment earlier. He wore a simple navy blue T-shirt with long sleeves that showed his well-built members. His skin was slightly dark almost black and he had a comforting smile. Like the kind of person we could confide.

Beside him was a brown girl in the coffee-colored skin, she seemed nice and very sure of her. Kind of confident if I thought her short dress showing her legs without defects. Her dark side contrasted sharply with the red-haired boy next to her. He was on an independent seat and stood with one leg folded against his chest. Nothing to its position, it was easy to tell he was the kind of boy at home and in society prankster.

Then my eyes fell on the last and only person in the group.

A boy, blond and well built, he wore one of this famous leather jacket with jeans. If the first boy called as the first type of class, he resembled the kinds of idiots who intimidated him. However, if I was clearly repulsed by the male sex, I could not help but find me to focus my attention on him. He stood awkwardly with his Coke bottle tightly in one hand. For someone who was supposed breathed confidence, he seemed rather reserved in a large group.

'' So the new girl, tell us a little about yourself. '' Arises suddenly a new voice through my observation and I hurried to look away.

However, I was not fast enough since a broad smile came round and a mischievous face of the brunette as she threw glances between me and the blond. I cleared my throat in embarrassment before raising my shoulders nonchalantly.

The words of Erik resurface in my mind and I tried to concentrate on it before turning back to the brunette. '' What do you want to know? ''

'' Well, tell us what's your name first. '' Said the blonde with a broad smile seeming welcoming.

'' Hailey. Hailey Harvest. '' I replied just not really knowing how to maintain that kind of conversation.

'' Hmm, I sense a slight accent. '' Commented the redhead suddenly sparking smiles of the group before he focused his attention on me. '' Nope, I can't get hold of it. Where do you come then ? ''

'' Well, here and there, I suppose. '' I declared again, shrugging my shoulders.

My short answer seemed not enough for the boy as he raised his nose in the air before looking at me maliciously.'' Hmm, mysterious, eh ? Go, I say a British. ''

A confidence boost traveled along my limbs and I could not help wanting to return this boy too curious for my taste. '' Good luck, you still have twenty other countries to try. ''

''Boom! '' Suddenly exclaimed the blonde soon followed by the other laughter as she pointed at the boy with red hair in mockery. '' There she comes to kill you. ''

The mere use of the word made me shiver and I felt my new confidence soar in no time. Obviously, they did not notice it as they continued to tease on the subject leaving me staring into space with a haunted look.

 _Erik was wrong, it will never work._

'' Hailey? Hailey? '' Hailed suddenly a voice from my thoughts before a hand was waved before my eyes, forcing me out of my trance to watch the group seemed focused on me. I realized that the hand belonged to the dark boy and gauged a moment in silence. '' Are you okay ? A moment I thought we'd lost you. ''

''I ... er ... '' I cleared my throat to get completely on my lost state before forcing a new small smile on my lips.'' No, no. I listened to you. ''

'' Well, in that case, do the introductions. '' Replied the blonde with confidence before signing her own chest. '' I'm Raven. ''

'' Henry McCoy. Hank for short. '' The boy calmly presented his side before extending his hand in my direction. My breath caught in my throat to the simple action and I tried to keep the voices down.'' Pleased to meet you. ''

However, Raven surprised me with her next move as she quickly put her hand on Hank before bringing him down leaving the boy looking at her with confusion. She gave me a slight nod and I breathed again in relief before giving a smile to Hank.

After that, others will soon do the same. That was how I learned that the boy with dark skin called Armando but preferred Darwin. As for the pretty brunette, her name was Angel Salvadore. The boy red hair made a presentation stern and introduced himself as Sean Cassidy remembering one of my few good memories of my last trip to Ireland. That left only the boy blond hair and for some reason, I was eager to discover what key was his voice.

I was surprised to find that she was hoarse and particularly those virile and even for these youthful paces. This was a beautiful voice as his first name. Alex. Alex Summers.

'' Fortunately you came. '' Intervened suddenly Angel making me watch her in surprise as she seemed to have exchanged places with Darwin without that I noticed it. '' I thought I'd be the only girl with Raven. ''

''Yeah, it was time that is a little more girls. '' Agreed Sean strangely making me look at him with a slight frown on my face.

Apparently, my reaction seemed to elicit laughter of girls before they leaned back in their chairs.

However, Raven was soon to resume the thread of the conversation. '' And now we're full, we have to choose code names. We're government agents now. We shoulds have secret code names. I want to be called... Mystique. ''

'' Damn! '' Exclaimed Sean collecting a mischievous look of Raven. '' I wanted to be called Mystique. ''

I joined the laughter of others before I felt a new uncomfortable as Raven said that she had chosen for her before changing into a form of blue shell, showing her mutation before the eyes of all to turn into an exact replica of Sean.

It was not so much the mutation of Raven who made me ill at ease, I had traveled enough body representing a similar mutation to know what it was but the reaction of surprise and startle tof he other was a any other matter.

'' I'm way more mysterious than you. '' Finish Raven in a exact replica of the voice of Sean before crumbling to the applause of other instantly making me frown my eyebrows as she returned in her own form. '' Darwin, what about you ? ''

Okay, now I wanted more than anything in return the security room of Erik. It was a bad idea. Not even staying here was a horrible, horrible idea. I do not definitely could use my powers and even less in the presence of them. This would in their own lives.

'' Well, uh, Darwin's already a nickname, and, you know, sort of fits. Adapt to survive and all. '' He replied confidently before lifting walked with ease to the fish tank. '' Check this out. ''

I watched the whole group to follow him impatient making me feel permanently away. Apparently exposed their mutations do their was no problem. As if this was quite normal. I contemplated the idea of leaving now but the words of Erik suddenly reappear in the back of my mind holding me. So I was unable to do anything but watch as Darwin plunged headlong into the aquarium before growing real gills down his cheeks sparking new applause and cheers of the group.

He ends up out of the water shaking his wet face before signing Sean. The latter leaned forward to make a theater break. '' I'm going to be ... Banshee. ''

'' What do you want to be named after a wailing spirit? '' Asked once Hank in curiosity and slight confusion.

In response, he stood by advising us to cover our ears before leaning crouched at the table. A wide smile graced his lips as he gave us a look full of suspense before releasing a whistling toward the huge window.

A shrill whistle sounded all around us and in a split of second in the fast flying glow grower to new bursts of laughter.

It was so stupid and dangerous. I felt increasingly uncomfortable.

Sean suggested to Angel to show us her ability and I realized that until now I was the only one with several of this curses. Was that why Erik said that I was powerful ? Because I was triply cursed than others.

'' My, uh, stage name is Angel. '' Angel explained by removing her jacket sparking of Sean a whistle making me lift my eyes. '' Kind of fits. ''

The more I stayed with the band and I realized that I had not really missed anything during all this years. This might be related to my state of extreme loneliness or so because I was becoming increasingly nervous as my turn approached but it was still unsettling to me.

My attention was soon to be fired again of my thoughts as Angel raised her arm and I stood slightly stoic as tattoos on her arms turned into a real pair of wings. They resembled those insects had.

''You can fly? '' Exclaimed Raven really enjoying all this abnormality display.

Honestly, I could not find how revealing how we were different things easier. Erik was right, they did not judge but I could not help but do it for them. Not for their ability but for our genre as a whole. We were dangerous.

Angel shook her head with a smile toward Raven before emphasizing another mutation. She took a breath reminiscent me during a moment she was spat before she dropped a small ball of flame toward the now open green area.

The ball lands right on top of the bronze statue lying in the middle of outer space and the others laughed in amusement.

One thing was sure, I was not looking forward to meeting the humans of this bass. Not only because I feared for their lives in my presence but because so many of abnormality display would certainly provoke hateful comments.

 _And as revolting as it was, I could not help but agree with them. I just could not accept what I was. Erik was wrong about me. I was not like him or them. And I was not proud of who I was._

However, something else called me. I had been so focused on other people and their cheers that I had not realized I was not the only one to find me uncomfortable.

It turned out that when Angel asked Hank of this capacity, he looked away in shame finally provoking a reaction of Alex. '' How about Bigfoot ? ''

 _What was I saying? A real high school jock._

'' Well, you know what they say about guys with big feet. '' Intervened Raven casting a glow on the blond annoyed surprising me with her confidence and mutation of Hank before she gave a look at the own feet of Alex. '' And, uh, yours are kind of small. ''

Sean chuckled openly as Alex looked away before Darwin reached by signing the blond.'' Alex, what is your gift ? What can you do ? ''

'' Uh, it's not, um ... '' Alex seemed less confident now as he did scratched his ear before rearranging his hair blond sand making me think for a moment my judgment on him.''... um, I just can not do it. I can not do it in here. ''

'' Can you do it out there? '' Darwin insisted in a wave of sympathy but it was still annoying to me.

If he refused, so I figured I could do it too but if he did then.

Soon, Angel praised the blond boy to show his gift soon followed by another, ultimately forcing him to stand by encouraging others.

I watched him put his Coke bottle on the table before jumping the low wall separating us from the outside while the others stood up and shouted his name. I forced myself to follow suit despite my reluctance and met the gaze of Hank. He gave me a smile as I walked by his side following the group.

''Get down when I tell you. "Alex warns soon imitated by Sean childishly.

I followed the group to the edge of the front wall to take a step back as Alex warns us to take shelter. Obviously, the idiots were not slow to come forward again before leaving me to watch myself.

'' Get back ! '' Alex ordered again with more force this time but the group remained in place making me fear the danger of his gift.

He whispered something in their stupidities and I decided to make my own insurance. If this could be seen from far away so I was not going to tempt fate. I retreated several steps before the group stand on the opposite side giving me better access to the blond, but also a much safer place.

The blond shook his hand before shaking his body in a circular fashion soon surrounded by red energy glowing hoops. It looked like the final deadly flames as the next second. He let go the rings, leaving the stolen blind around the court and before we could realize, he had cut the bronze statue into two.

Smoke fluttered slightly in the air as the girls began jumping in excitement unlike myself who was already retiring the middle of the living room.

This would certainly lead to big problems and I was not eager to undergo a sermon. Especially since Charles seemed pretty good at it.

However, my train of thought suddenly made me forget the presence of others. At least, until Sean called me. '' So you, Miss. Here and there ?''

I turned abruptly with wide eyes like a deer caught in the headlights of a car just to realize that they all seemed to look at me expectantly.

''It's a bad idea. '' I just recognized already starting to walk towards the exit if it was not for Alex haughty response.

''Why ? What if you do special for you to act much above us ? ''

'' Okay, now! '' Said Darwin soon in an attempt to ease tensions like I did an abrupt halt with my back to them.

 _You're a mutant, a survivor. And powerful for that. Be proud of who you are._

Erik's words made me think twice and on an impulse, I turned to face the group before letting my energy halo wrap my whole body eliciting gasps of the group. Soon, I disappeared and reappared repeatedly ran straight to Alex before suddenly reappearing before him by dropping him to the ground in a start of surprise.

The whole group began to cheer and laugh in a burst but I was not going to stop there. I glanced at Sean before walking straight to him and quickly grabbed his elbow projecting myself in a flood of memories.

Strangely, they did not seem as painful as those of Erik or anyone, although I doubt anyone could have a past as painful as that of Erik.

I ended up back panting along with Sean before giving him an incredulous look.'' Seriously? You like fish. I like fish, too. Maybe we shoulds get a bite sometime and talk about it? ''

A stunned term fell on Sean's face making him look like a fish. This made me smile in spite of myself and the rest of the group including Alex, who had raised staring at us in bewilderment.

'' How ? You ... whoa! '' Exclaimed Sean more captivating others before he turned to me still stuns.''We must at all costs you to tell me how you do that. ''

''What did she do? '' Asked Raven in a joyful jump making me fully realize what had happened.

I'm just like them. I spread my powers and I did not feel any better. This was different from not being afraid of repercussions but in my case, I knew they would always be there. Maybe not now, but I'd automatically for new victims.

''She just showed me all of my life remember. '' Explained Sean still shocked by the experience before giving me a little subtle wink.''Besides, you will agree that I was an adorable baby, is not it ?''

'' It's impossible. '' Exclaimed Hank taking rapid steps toward me with a stunned expression.''I mean, of course it's possible, but two mutations so different, it's like as if you were ... two species mixes to you alone. You jump in memories and through energy halo. There are tons of physicists who would kill to study your mutation. This is the high quantum physics. ''

''In this case it's decided ! '' Intervened suddenly Raven in an outpouring of excitement giving me want to vomit. '' You'll Jump In. Jumpin for short. ''

The rest of the group chanted my new name as if it were the greatest pride of the world completely unaware of my self loathing. At least I thought it was not visible.

'' Hailey? '' I raised my head quickly in awareness and quickly folded his light blue orbs of Hank. ''Is that ... well, do you mind if I was doing some test on your genetic code ? ''

I felt a slight anxiety ball settle into the hollow of my chest to the mere idea of a guinea pig before pinching my lips in uncertainty. '' I don't know, Hank. I have had my share of laboratory experiments.''

'' What do you mean by that? '' He asked with an expression immediately concerned actually making me realize the extent of my confession.

This group experience was a big mistake. I kept doing things putting me in danger, and the whole group. And if I had come to transfer me to one of them instead of teleport ? And so ... it was bad.  
I took a little inspiration to try to control my internal panic before take a look at the rest of the group. They were returned to sit in the center of al room as if nothing had happened and resumed their lot completely carefree chatter.

However, I could still feel curious and intrigued look of Hank indicating that he probably was not going to drop the subject before I answered. Not that I expected anything else from him. He seemed to be an intelligent boy with a great capacity of understanding.

Did it was because of his gift he considered myself a curse or so its simple personality, I do not know but it certainly was not something I could do.

I was accustomed for so long to live alone and to rely only on myself that I was not even sure that I had in me the ability to really care about the fate of this group. I did not want them died as a result of my gift but if we were attacking, I was not sure to what was in my power to their help. See ? I became less and less human as and as I was using my ability.

I gave a serious look at Hank and shook my head seriously. '' This means that any mutation is not good to be exploited. ''


End file.
